Two makes three
by ShanMah
Summary: Serenity/Duke. If you don't like preggie fics, don't read! Is Serenity and Duke's love able to survive with... a baby?
1. SOS

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, I do not own the show, I do not own the manga... I own only my plot!

**Rating:** M (mostly for language I think)

**Pairing:** Duke/Serenity (although I have no idea what's the name of the pairing... I'd be happy if one of you could tell me!)

**Warning:** My mothertongue is French, so I don't think my English is perfect even if I've been working hard on it for quite a few years. So please, **please**, if you see any mistake (especially if it makes a sentence hard to understand!), tell me, and I'll correct it as soon as possible. Thanks! ;)

**Two makes three**

**Chapter 1: SOS**

"So, as I just said, to find out the diameter of a... Serenity!"

The math teacher was now staring at the red-haired girl with an unhappy look on her severe face. Serenity snapped back into reality. Her thoughts were as far from the diameter of a circle as they could possibly be.

"Y-yes madam?" she said as she blushed.

"If you're so smart that you don't need to listen, can you give us the formula?"

"I... I don't know, I'm sorry, madam..."

Serenity bobbed down as she felt her cheeks becoming even redder and tears coming up her eyes. The teacher sighed.

"Well pay attention now!"

Serenity nodded, and was saved by the bell that announced the end of the school day. _Thanks God_, she thought. Serenity quickly stood up and almost ran outside the classroom. In front of her locker, she sighed and leaned her head on the cold metal. _I'm _**_so_**_ in trouble_...

"Had a bad day, honey?"

She felt arms wrapping around her waist and lips softly kissing her cheek. She quickly made her tears disappear from her eyes with the back of her hand and turned to smile at Duke.

"Well it surely was a long one!"

"Mine was long too... I missed you."

He kissed her passionately.

"Hey, mate!" Joey's voice suddenly said. "When I said I was totally cool with you dating my little sister, I never meant I was 'totally cool' with you making out with her in front of everybody! Especially in front of me."

"Give them a break, Joey, they're so cute", Tea replied.

Tristan said nothing. Serenity saw that he was staring at the floor, doing everything he possibly could to avoid looking at them. She knew that she'd broken his heart six month ago, when she chose Duke, and she didn't want to make him suffer more, so she turned away and opened her locker to take some books.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Tea. She's my sister and no one's gonna kiss her like that when I'm around."

Serenity slightly smiled as she closed her locker. Joey had always been so protective towards her.

"You know, big brother, one day you'll have to admit that I'm growing up. I'm fifteen now you know."

"Serenity, it doesn't matter if you're fifteen of fifty, you'll always be my **little** sister. Now, come on! Who else wants to eat something? I'm really hungry!"

"Dude, you're always hungry", Tristan said.

However, everyone agreed with Joey that a meal would be a good idea.

"Just let me take my books and I'll be right back", Yugi said as he headed straight to his locker.

"Man", Joey said as he leaned on Serenity's locker. "I can't wait for this week to be over. What are they trying to do here, kill us? I've got like tons of stuff to do already and it's not even the exams time! What are they thinking?"

"That's called **homework**, Joey. You know, those futile things you usually don't bother doing", Tea replied.

Everybody laughed except Joey.

"What do you mean?! My homework's always done in time!"

"Yes, because Tea is kind enough to do it for you", Duke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Yugi said with his most cheerful tone.

"Wanna know what I'd like to eat? A good cheeseburger!"

"Don't tell me", Tea commented. "Is that all you can eat?"

"Nope! But it tastes good!"

He opened the door for his friends. On their way to the fast food, they everybody was speaking, telling how long and terrible this day had been... everybody but Serenity, who remained silent.

"Something's wrong, honey?" Duke asked when he noticed her weird attitude.

"Uh? No, I'm fine, don't worry... I guess I'm just tired."

She gave him the biggest smile she could as they all entered the fast food. Joey almost ran to the counter so he could order first. Serenity looked at the menu, wondering what she should take.

"What do you want?" Duke asked. "I'll pay for you."

"Uh? Oh, thanks, that's nice! But I'm not really hungry right now... I think a milkshake will be just fine."

"You sure? I don't want Joey think that I'm not letting you eat!"

She laughed.

"No, really, I'm not hungry. I'm feeling a bit nauseous today."

"You're sick?"

"No, I don't think so... you know, just tired."

"All right then..."

After getting their orders, they all sat around a table. Serenity was quietly drinking her chocolate milkshake when they were all eating.

"Sis, are you ok?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joey, I'm fine", she said with a smile. "Hey, Tea! What about we go shopping together after this?"

Tea looked at Serenity. When she saw her eyes, she understood that Serenity didn't want to shop at all. She just wanted to be alone with her.

"Yes, of course!" she said with a cheerful tone.

Serenity smiled and looked a bit happier. She got into her friends' conversation.

"That math teacher scares me! She looks so mean! I wasn't really paying attention for one minute and she was so rude!"

"Yeah, I remember that one, she was such a bitch", Joey said.

"**Joey**!"

"What? Tea, don't tell me that you liked her!"

"Of course not, but I still respect her as a teacher!"

"Yeah, well I don't. I can't remember how many hours of detention I had because of her..."

He immediately stopped his sentence and pointed his sister:

"And I'm telling you, young lady: don't you dare walk into my footsteps. I don't want my sister in detention every week."

Tristan laughed.

"I don't think that could possibly happen. Even Tea is more likely to have detention than Serenity."

The conversation continued. After half an hour, Tea and Serenity stood up.

"Boys, we'll leave you alone, if you think you can survive without us!" Tea said with a teasing voice.

Serenity laughed and gave Duke a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you", he whispered to her hear.

She smiled and blushed.

"I love you too", she whispered back. "Have fun!" she said to the others.

Tea and Serenity left.

"So, Serenity, what did you want to do?" Tea asked. "I was under the impression you didn't **really** want to shop..."

"Uh, you're right. Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere we can be alone? I'd like to talk to you..."

"Come home with me, my parents won't be back before hours."

Serenity nodded in silence. Tea looked at her in silence, wondering what could be wrong. Serenity looked quite lost and sad. The only reason she could think of would involve problems with Duke, but their relationship seemed perfect. It couldn't be troubles with Joey: she was so happy that her mother let her live with Joey and their dad, so she could always be close to her boyfriend, brother and friends...

"Here we go", Tea said as she opened the door of her house.

She dropped her bag on the floor.

"Here, have a seat... did you want something to drink? To eat?"

"N-no, thanks, Tea, I..."

Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears as she sat on Tea's couch. Tea frowned, not understanding what could be wrong.

"I... I have something that I must tell and you're the only one I can... oh, **God**..."

Serenity deeply breathed in. Her lips were shaking, but when Tea put her hand on her shoulder, she finally found the courage to say, with a very soft voice:

"I am... uh... pregnant..."

**End:** Yeah, I wanted to make a preggie fic, I almost did it in "A public matter" but finally I thought naahh… not a good idea! Please review ^^


	2. Facing it

**Oops I forgot: **Yep, I forgot to mention the age of the characters in the story. Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Duke are 18 (and so would be Kaiba but I don't think he'll be in this story). Since we don't know how old Serenity actually is in the show, I decided that she would be 15 in my fanfic, making her 3 years younger than her brother, which seems close to the truth.

**Chapter 2: Facing it**

Shocked, Tea stared at her. Serenity, pregnant? She was the more innocent and pure person she could think of!

"P-pregnant? How could this happen?"

She suddenly understood how stupid her question was.

"I mean of course I know how!!! But... that means... you and Duke...? I mean, it's Duke, right?"

"Of course it is Duke!" Serenity replied with a very piercing voice. "So yes... we did..."

Serenity looked so confused, and she was such a naïve girl that Tea feared the worst:

"But he... I mean, he didn't... he didn't **force** you to have sex with him, did he?"

"O-of course not..."

"You don't seem so sure."

"He didn't force me to do anything! He just said he would like to do it with me, and I said that I wanted too! Duke's such a sweetheart, he would never-"

"Ok, but when you said yes... did you really mean it?"

Serenity bobbed down.

"I was a bit scared but I thought... with Duke, everything would be all right... and I thought... he'd love me even more if I said yes..."

Tea slowly shook her head.

"Oh, sweetie... no guy will **love** you only if you accept to sleep with him. Especially Duke, I mean, he's so in love with you, how could he possibly love you even more?"

"I know it was stupid to think that... but, Tea... Joey would already break his neck if he learned that we made love together, I can imagine what he'll do when he learns I'm pregnant!"

"But, Serenity, are you sure about it? Did you take a test?"

The teenage girl shook her head.

"Then, how would you know?"

"I-I'm feeling so nauseous... tired all the time... I always feel like crying... and it's been so long since I had my last period..."

"How long?"

Serenity hid her face behind her hands.

"How long? Two weeks?"

"Three..."

"Three weeks? It can be-"

"Three **months**."

Tea raised her eyebrows.

"Three **months**? And you haven't taken a test already?"

"It's... it's never quite regular for me so I thought... it was just for no reason again... but now it's impossible, it's been too long... but I'm too ashamed to buy a test or go to the doctor..."

"But, Serenity, you have to!"

Without any more warning, the poor girl busted into tears. Feeling terribly sad for her friend, Tea hugged her.

"I-I'm so scared... everybody will think I'm a-a-a whore... who else could get p-pregnant at fifteen?"

"Ok, now, sweetie, listen to me..."

Tea took Serenity's hands in hers.

"Does Duke know?"

"N-no... not yet... you're the first to know... I'm so afraid and I feel so dumb! It's all my fault!"

"Your entire fault? I thought Duke was half of this thing. I must've misunderstood my biology class."

Serenity said nothing.

"Look, here's what we're going to do. We're going to buy a pregnancy test, then, **if** it is positive, we'll go see a doctor to know when it happened."

"I know when it did."

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"You know?"

"Y-yes."

She bobbed down.

"I know it because... the first time is the only time we didn't... you know... the only time we weren't careful and... oh, Tea, you must think I'm so stupid!"

"Well, you were both a bit stupid to do that, but it's not the right time to be blaming yourself. Come on, let's buy that test!"

"You… you're coming with me? Please, Tea…"

"Of course I am. I'm not letting you down."

Serenity smiled, wiped away her tears and stood up. Tea took her hand, and they walked to the closest store.

They were now standing in the alley, looking at the pregnancy tests. There were at least thirty different tests, and Tea was as lost as Serenity – but she did her best to hide it and look as if she knew exactly what she was looking for.

"Uh… Tea, which one's the best?" Serenity asked with her most confused voice.

"I have no idea", Tea admitted. "I've never bought any… so I don't know… I guess they're all the same in the end. You know, it's like Pepsi and Coca-Cola!"

She picked a pink box. "_The good news within two minutes_!" the white letters said_. Or the bad one, _Tea thought.

"Here, I think this one will be ok."

"If you say so", Serenity said with a very soft voice.

They paid the test – Serenity did her best to ignore the way the cashier was looking at her – and went back to Tea's home.

"Here, the bathroom", Tea said.

She gave a last hug to her friend.

"I'll wait right here for you, ok?"

Serenity nodded in silence, and closed the door. Anxious, Tea waited in front of the bathroom's door. She crossed her fingers, hoping that the test would be negative, but somewhere inside her, she highly doubted it. Three months without her period… three months was really too much to expect another result.

Tea frowned and looked at her watch. _It's been ten minutes already. She must've got the result by now_…

"Serenity, are you all right?"

She received no answer.

"Serenity?"

Still no answer. Tea was starting to worry for her friend: she opened the door.

"Serenity, what is – "

What she saw in the bathroom broke her heart. Serenity was kneeled on the cold floor, her head down on her chest, her arms crossed around her stomach. When she heard the door, she turned to look at Tea. She was unable to speak, but her tears were clear enough.

"Oh, sweetie", Tea said as she kneeled to hug her. "It's gonna be all right, Serenity, I'll be with you… we'll all be with you…"

Serenity said nothing: she only cried more. With the corner of her eyes, Tea saw that the test was already in the garbage, and the red line on the screen meant only one thing: pregnant. For most people, that would've been a wonderful new… but not for her.

"Come on, Serenity… don't stay on the floor, it's cold…"

She helped her to stand up and let her cry in her arms as much as she needed it.

"What am I going to do, now? I've… everything was perfect with Duke but I've just spoiled everything! He will hate me now…"

"Don't be silly", Tea replied with a firm voice. "Duke loves you strong enough to support you and I really think he's the last person that will blame you for what happened."

_Otherwise I'm kicking his ass_.

"B-but I can't tell him! It's too hard…"

"I know it's not easy, but you must. He has the right to know and I'm sure he will help you."

"Y-you're right…"

Her face still full of tears, she forced herself to smile, but she lost it few seconds after.

"And… **Joey**… how can I…"

Tea had to admit this part was definitely harder than telling Duke. Joey's reaction was very likely to be strong, in quite an unpleasant way. She sighed.

"We'll find a way. But first, Duke must know."

Serenity nodded.

"Do you mind if I… if I use your phone?"

"Of course not."

They got back in the lounge and Serenity sat on the couch. She deeply breathed in. As she picked the phone, Tea was staring at her. She looked so fragile and vulnerable that it was very hard to believe that a baby was actually growing up inside her.

"Duke?"

Tea heard her voice shaking.

"It's me… do you think I can see you today? I… there's something I'd like to tell you… uh? No, I don't have a cold… you will pick me up? Ok but I'm at Tea's home now… in twenty minutes? Thanks… I love you…"

She hung up the phone. Tea gave her a smile and took her hand.

"Come on, I'll put you some makeup… I don't want him to think I've made you cry."

After a couple of minutes in the bathroom, Serenity didn't look like someone who just cried all the tears her body could possibly cry.

"Here you go, Serenity… now you're as pretty as you use to."

Someone knocked on the door.

"That must be him", Serenity said. "I better go… before my little courage runs away."

Tea hugged her.

"Be strong, sweetie…"


	3. Tears

**Chapter 3: Tears**

Serenity got in Duke's car. He kissed her, and she made her best not to burst into tears again.

"Was there somewhere you wanted to go?" he asked.

"Your home? If we can be alone…"

"Yeah, sure."

The car started to move.

"Serenity…"

As he was driving, Duke looked at her as much as he could. She looked extremely lost and confused.

"Y-yes?"

"Serenity, darling, is something wrong?"

The red-haired girl bobbed down, but her only answer was:

"I'll tell you when we're at your home."

"Ok but…"

Seeing that she would speak no more, he remained silent.

When they finally got into his bedroom, she sat on his bed without saying anything. Duke could see her breathing faster than she normally would. She was extremely pale. He almost wondered if she was going to pass out. He waited for her to speak, but when he saw that she remained silent, he finally spoke:

"Serenity… I'm not dumb, you know. I can see that something's wrong. Please, tell me. Is this something I did?"

Without any more warning, she busted into tears. Extremely confused, Duke took her face between his warm hands, looking at her directly in the eyes.

"What is it, honey?"

"I-i-i-it isn't you… you've done nothing wrong… i-i-it's me…"

Duke frowned.

"What do you mean? You're perfect, honey, what is it?"

He saw that she tried to avoid looking at him in the eyes.

"Serenity, what happened?"

Serenity looked at her boyfriend's green eyes and her heart broke even more. _It's so hard_…

"I… Duke I'm…"

Her lips were shaking and her voice was extremely insecure. It was ten times harder than telling Tea. Serenity deeply breathed in, and closed her eyes.

"I am… pregnant."

She felt that Duke's hand had left her face. It was as if he'd slapped her: she covered her face with her own hands and felt the tears running down her cheeks again. When he saw the consequence of his reaction, Duke immediately took her in his arms.

"Oh no sweetie, don't cry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. With his fingers, he wiped her tears.

"But I don't understand… when could this possibly happen? We're always… careful, aren't we?"

She shook her head.

"N-not always… not the first time… don't you remember?"

Duke mentally slapped himself. _Of course_. Three months ago, he had made love with Serenity for the first time. And they hadn't used a condom, since they didn't have any.

"But, honey, it's not your fault! I'm the one who asked you…"

"But I let you!"

"It's **not** your fault. We're both responsible, ok? So we'll deal with it together."

She looked at him.

"R-really?"

"Of course! I won't leave you alone with this, what did you think?"

Serenity took refuge in Duke's arms.

"I love you", she whispered.

Duke kissed her cheek.

"Now, tell me. Who knows that you're pregnant? Have you seen a doctor already?"

"Besides you, only Tea knows. I told her this afternoon and I took the test with her."

"And the doctor?"

She shook her head.

"I… I wanted to tell you before…"

"Do you wanna go tonight? It's not too late, I can take you there. I can even come in the office with you if you want me too."

"Really?"

Serenity never liked the doctors. She had spent way too much time in hospitals and clinics in her life because of her eyes. But if Duke was with her… then she would feel more comfortable. Stronger.

"Yes, really. I'm part of it, remember?"

She slightly smiled, stood up and they left Duke's bedroom.

"Dad, I'll be back later!" Duke yelled before he opened the door.

"It's all right, son! Take care of yourself and your little Serenity!" his dad yelled back.

Duke was driving down the street. He saw that Serenity was staring at her hands in silence.

"Serenity… what do you want to do?" he asked. "I mean… for the baby…"

Serenity bobbed down.

"I… I can't… I can't imagine myself giving my baby away or… or just… **killing** it… I just can't…"

"You sure about this?"

"You don't want it, do you?"

"Well… I don't know… it's a pretty tough decision."

He turned to an intersection.

"I'll help you whatever you do. It's our baby but it's your body, honey… it you choose to keep the baby, I'll be the best father I can possibly be. And if you choose one of the other options, well… I'll be there to support you. Always."

She smiled. Knowing that Duke would be there with her really helped… but she was still scared of Joey's reaction.

They didn't have to wait for long in the waiting room. Serenity was biting her nails and Duke put his hand on her thigh, hoping to comfort her a bit.

"Serenity Wheeler", the doctor said.

They both stood up and followed her in her office. Serenity was glad that the doctor was a woman. Somehow, it would be easier.

"So", she said with a polite smile as she sat behind her desk. "What can I do for you, young lady?"

"It's… I'm…"

Serenity felt Duke's hand tightening on hers. She slowly breathed in and looked at the doctor straight in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant…"

The doctor – Doctor Lane, according to her multiple diplomas – didn't seem surprised at all.

"You almost look like you expected it", Duke noticed.

"Well, let's say that there aren't so many reasons why a young lady would come to my office without an appointment and accompanied by a young man", she simply replied. "At least you're here with her, which is much better than many cases I've seen in my career."

The Doctor Lane slightly smiled before she opened a file.

"So, Serenity… when was your last period?"

When she heard the date, she raised her eyebrows.

"So it's been three months… I assume you've taken a test already, haven't you?"

Serenity nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to exanimate you", the doctor said.

With her head, she showed the (very small) bed on the left part of her office.

"Well… if I really have to…" Serenity said, embarrassed.

"It won't hurt, I promise. I just have to make sure that everything is all right."

The teenage girl slowly nodded and stood up. When she sat on the small bed, the Dr. Lane pulled a white curtain to hide them from Duke's sight. Now he was the anxious one biting his nails, even if he could still hear them:

"Breathe in… breathe out…"

Her voice was very calm. It really helped Serenity.

"All right… now I'll just see if I can… ah, there you are… I can hear his –or her – heartbeat…"

"I wanna listen to!"

Duke heard Serenity's soft laugh, and he felt his own heart beating so fast and so hard it could break out of his chest. He would've liked to hear the baby's heart too, but he didn't dare asking to the doctor if he could.

The white curtain moved, and the saw the doctor slightly smiling to him. He was still biting his nails.

"Do you wanna hear it too?"

Duke felt his legs shaking as he walked towards the bed. Serenity was lying on her back. Her shirt was a bit pulled up, so the stethoscope touched directly her skin. She looked to Duke, and her face was full of happiness. Duke was glad to see her tears were gone…

"Here, listen", she said as she gave him the stethoscope. "It's… it's magic."

He put the stethoscope into his ears, and the doctor moved it a bit on Serenity's stomach.

"You tell me when you hear it… it should be right…"

Duke blinked several times, and the Dr. Lane smiled and stopped moving. Duke thought he would barely hear the beat, but the sound was strong and fast.

"Is it really supposed to be that fast? Is the baby all right?"

The Dr. Lane gave him a comforting smile.

"Yes, don't worry. I can even show you the baby tonight, if you want to."

She pointed a machine that Duke had never seen before.

"According to my estimations, you're twelve weeks, so I can make a scan right now. Would you like it?"

When Serenity looked at Duke to see if he agreed, he could almost see the sparks in her eyes.

"Of course", he said.

Lane smiled a bit before she turned on the machine. She pulled up Serenity's shirt a bit more.

"It's gonna be cold", she said before putting some cold and transparent gel on her belly.

With the part of the machine that had to touch Serenity's stomach, she spread the gel out a bit.

"Ok, let's see…"

She was slowly sliding it on Serenity's skin. There was nothing on the small screen, but, finally…

"And voila!"

They could hardly see what had just appeared on the screen, but the doctor was pointing as she spoke:

"Here, the head… the arms… the legs… see this? It's the heart…"

She wrote some things in her file.

"Everything seems perfect…"

Again, Serenity felt a tear coming down her cheek, but this time, it wasn't a tear of despair. It was a tear of wonderment, a tear of joy. Duke could feel his own eyes a bit wet too as he kissed Serenity's hand. After showing them every detail, Lane closed the screen.

"You're expecting a perfectly healthy baby", she said. "Now I have to say… if you don't want to keep the baby…"

She looked at her papers.

"An abortion would still be possible, if you make you decision fast… however, you can still give this baby to the adoption…"

"I'm not doing this", Serenity said with a very firm voice as she stood up. "I… I can't."

"You are both aware of the consequences, aren't you?"

They both nodded.

"All right, the decision is yours. Then I guess you'll need another appointment, won't you?"

Serenity gave her a small smile. After they chose a date, they left. Somehow, Serenity's heart was lighter.

"Duke, would you… come home with me? I-I think I will tell Joey… the faster I do it, the easier it will be…"

"No problem", Duke said even if he expected the worst from Joey.

When they finally stepped into the Wheeler's apartment. Tea, Tristan and Yugi were sitting in the lounge with Joey.

"And then she said…"

When he heard the door, Joey stopped talking and turned.

"Hey, Serenity! Where were you?"

"Uh, I took a ride with Duke after shopping with Tea… where's dad?"

Joey shrugged.

"He's I-dunno-where, probably doing you-know-what. The usual. Why?"

Translation: he was out with his friends, drinking and gambling.

"I just wondered… Joey, could I… speak to you?"

Her eyes crossed Tea's, who immediately understood.

"Guys, let's go in the kitchen get some more food!"

"Why?" Yugi asked with his most naïve voice.

"Because Duke looks hungry, don't you Duke?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry as hell!"

Tea almost pulled the boys in the kitchen with her, leaving Serenity alone with Joey.

"Uh?" he said. "Sis, what is it?"

Serenity was staring at her own feet.

"Joey, I wasn't really… taking a ride… I went to see a doctor with Duke…"

"Why? You're sick?"

"No, Joey, I'm… I'm pregnant…"

Joey's reaction was totally unexpected. He started to laugh very loud.

"Yeah, right, you're funny!"

"But I'm not kidding! I'm twelve weeks! The test was positive, we heard the baby's heart and we were even able to see the –"

Joey's smile faded away, and his face totally changed. From cheerful, it became angry.

"DUKE DEVLIN, BRING YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

**End of the chapter:** Brooklyn raaage!!!


	4. Because I love her

**Chapter 4: Because I love her**

In the kitchen, Tea grinned. _As I thought_…

Duke sighed and walked to the lounge, but was grabbed by Joey before he could reach it by himself.

"YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

"Mate, wait, lemme –"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY LITTLE SISTER?!!"

"Joey, STOP! That's not his fault, leave him alone!"

Serenity's voice stopped his violence. He released Duke, but still looked extremely mad. Joey pointed Duke.

"Don't you have any idea 'bout what you've done?"

He turned to Serenity:

"And the same goes for you! We begged for MONTHS, Serenity! We begged, cried, we almost kneeled in front of our parents so that you could move to Domino! Do you have any idea 'bout what mom's gonna do when you tell her? She'll take you back!"

"I won't let her! Look, I know how hard it was for us to convince our parents, I know everything you did so I could stay here with you! B-but it's an accident and we intend to take our responsibility!"

"Wait, you're kiddin' me, right? You can't possibly **think**…"

"Yes **we** do and there's nothing **you** can do about it!"

"What do you mean, 'we'? This guy is outta your life right fuckin' now! And I'll make SURE he is, trust me!"

"Joey!" Tea said.

Serenity left and slammed the door behind her. Duke immediately ran after her, without even looking back at Joey.

"Oh, **great**. Good job, Joey. I expected you to have a bad reaction, but…"

"What? Tea, you KNEW?"

He looked at every of his friends.

"Did everyone but me know it or what?"

Tristan and Yugi shook their heads.

"I was the only one", Tea replied. "She told me this afternoon. Your reaction was the thing she feared the most, and now I see she was right. I hate to say that, but you just acted like a perfect bastard."

"What, am I supposed to be happy about that?! SHE'S FIFTEEN!"

"No, Joey, no one said you had to be happy", Tristan said with a very calm voice. "But as her big brother, your duty is to protect and **support** her. And your reaction definitely didn't help her."

"Yeah, right, I gotta protect my sister! And I freaking failed! I said she could date Duke and SEE! See what happened! I can't let my little sister spoil her life 'cause she had a kid at fifteen!"

"Dude… it's **her** life."

Tristan walked a bit towards Joey.

"You know how much it pains me to see her with Duke, how much it pains me to imagine that they… did what you have to do to get pregnant. I am deeply in love with Serenity and to imagine her in Duke's arms, it just makes me **sick**. But because I love her…"

Tristan deeply breathed in.

"Because I love her, I want her to be happy. And if having this kid with Duke makes her happy, so be it. If you really care about her, that's what you should think too."

His hands in his jean's pockets, he left the apartment.

"Serenity! Serenity, wait for me! Honey…"

Duke finally reached her and grabbed her arm.

"Sweetie, don't cry…"

"Y-you heard him? He thinks I'm a –"

"He doesn't think anything like that. He's just shocked. He can't even see us kissing without complaining. He doesn't want to admit that you're growing up and he's gonna learn it the hard way if we actually have this baby. So give him some time, will you?"

"I've disappointed him…"

"Well… I guess you just… surprised him. A lot."

"No, you don't get it… Joey already worked part-time because of… because of our father, and he had to get another job so our father accepted to let me live here too… so I… I'm spoiling everything because he thinks mom's gonna take me back…"

"But she's not! You told it yourself… here, I'll bring you back home with me tonight. You need to sleep."

Serenity slowly nodded and followed him to his blue car. When they stepped in Duke's lounge, his father raised an eyebrow and smiled at them.

"Quite a long ride, uh? Where have you been?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular, we… we just had fun."

"Yes, I'm sure you did. Is she staying here tonight?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"It's fine with me, son, you know me. I can't say no to such a pretty young lady."

Serenity sat on Duke's bed as he closed the door behind them.

"What a day", she sighed.

"Yeah… but, Serenity?"

"Yes?"

"When didn't you tell me before? The doctor said you were twelve weeks…"

Serenity bobbed down.

"I didn't know… I took the test with Tea today… before that, I wasn't sure… I was just afraid… I hoped it would be something else, that my period would came but it never did… so I was just even more scared every day…"

"So this is why you've been acting so weird recently? I thought you were angry because of me or sick…"

Serenity sighed.

"Yes, that's why I was so weird. I'm sorry I made you worry…"

"You should've told me before. You didn't have to keep it a secret for so long. Were you so afraid of my reaction?"

"Not as much as Joey's… but I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I thought you wouldn't want to spoil your life because of me…"

"Serenity."

He kneeled to look at her directly in the eyes.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm not spoiling anything."

"That's really what you want, Duke?"

Serenity stood up.

"Honestly… tell me. Is it really what you want?"

"Well I… I did not **plan** to have a baby with you this early, but if it is now… so be it."

"Then promise… promise that you'll really stay with me, promise that you'll take care of the baby, promise that you'll never me alone… promise that you'll love me even when I become as huge as a whale… promise… please, Duke, promise…"

Her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears again.

"Of course I promise, Serenity…"

Duke softly kissed her.

"But you have to promise you won't doubt about me like that anymore, Serenity."

"I-I promise…"

Their mouths kissed.

----------------------------------

When Serenity woke up, it felt as a whole bunch of leprechauns were dancing inside her stomach. In other words, she was nauseous.

**Extremely** nauseous.

"Hi, honey", Duke said when he saw her eyes opening.

"Oh, Geez…"

Serenity slowly sat in the bed, her hand on her forehead.

"Serenity, are you all right?"

"Uh… I… I guess…"

Suddenly, she felt the urge of standing up and running to the bathroom. Thanks God, the bathroom was close to Duke's bedroom.

"Is your girlfriend all right, son?" Duke's father asked when he saw him in the kitchen. "She's been in the bathroom for like 10 minutes…"

"Y-yes, she's ok… she's just a bit sick, I think she ate something she shouldn't have eaten yesterday."

"Uh-uh."

Duke opened the fridge and looked inside, searching for something to eat.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" his father suddenly asked.

Duke's entire body froze. He didn't say a word, but his immobility meant everything to his father.

"You screwed up, didn't you?"

"We… we made a mistake."

Duke was staring at the floor.

"And what are you going to do now?"

"We're gonna take our responsibilities."

"Keeping the baby?"

Duke nodded in silence, and his father slowly shook his head in his son's back.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Duke."

"Hello, Mr. Devlin!" Serenity said with the most cheerful tone she could use.

"Good morning, Serenity. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, I thank you."

Duke's father climbed up the stairs.

"What do you want to eat, Serenity?" Duke asked.

"Nothing…"

"But you should…"

"I'll throw up again if I do."

"You sure? Not even a little something?"

Serenity nodded.

"My father knows", Duke simply said.

"You told him?!"

"Not really. He asked me if you were pregnant and I was sort of unable to lie to him."

"W-what did he say?"

"Nothing. He asked me what we were going to do. I told him we were keeping the baby and the only thing he said was 'I hope you know what you're doing'. I knew he'd be very calm, he's always like that."

When Duke and Serenity stepped inside the school, Duke felt Serenity's hand shaking in his.

"What's wrong?"

"Well… Joey… I'm sure he'll be mad again…

"Forget about him."

"Hey, Serenity! Duke!"

It was Tea's voice. She was smiling and waving at them.

"Hi, Tea", Serenity replied.

"Are you ok, sweetie? You look a bit pale."

"Yes, I feel a bit weird today… I threw up this morning."

"Awww, I'm sorry. Are you feeling… better?"

Serenity noticed the rest of the gang behind Tea: Yugi and Tristan were speaking together. And Joey… well, Joey had his back leaned on the lockers, his hands in his pockets, and was doing absolutely everything he could to avoid looking at his little sister. Tea followed Serenity's eyes.

"Not really", the fifteen-year-old replied.

"Do you wanna spend your lunch time with me? We'll talk if you want."

Serenity nodded.

"Yes, thanks…"

The bell rang.

"Oh, no, I'm going to be late!"

Serenity quickly kissed Duke and ran to her geography class. When she stepped inside the room and almost jumped on her seat, the teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for bothering coming here, Miss Wheeler."

"S-sorry sir… was sick this morning… won't happen again…" Serenity panted.

"I certainly hope so."

The young man stood up.

"Now, I'll collect your homework."

Serenity frowned, and then it came back to her mind: she was **supposed** to work on this geography homework the night before but, of course, she didn't have time. Geez, do I really have to do everything wrong to make sure every teacher hates me? When the teacher walked to her, she handed over the blank questionnaire.

"Well, have we forgotten to write our answers, Miss Wheeler?" he rudely asked.

"N-no, that's not –"

"Or perhaps you were **sick**?"

"No, sir, I… I just… didn't have time, I'm sorry –"

"Really? Well, one hour of detention tonight should give you all the **time** you need to do your next homework, what do you think?"

Serenity bobbed down as she felt tears coming up her eyes.

"Y-yes sir…"

"And I hope it won't happen again, because I expect you to take more care of your studies than your older brother."

"It won't happen again, I'm sorry."

The geography teacher sighed and walked to the next student. Serenity could hear some girls chuckling behind her back.

It seemed to Serenity that it took an eternity for the lunch time to come. When she met Tea at her locker, Tea immediately suggested that they ate their lunch outside. Serenity nodded.

"So, tell me. What happened when you left me yesterday?"

"I told Duke, and he was such a… sweetheart… you were right, I had absolutely no reason to be afraid. He even came with me to see the doctor…"

Tea saw some sparks in Serenity's eyes.

"We were able to hear the baby's heart… and see the baby on a screen… it was so magic… the doctor said everything's fine with the baby! But you know what happened next. I had to tell Joey…"

"Yes, that must've been very hard."

"Did he say anything after I left?"

"Well he asked us if we all knew it, and I said I was the only one to know. I told him he acted like a bastard. He said he wasn't obviously going to be happy about it, and then Tristan said that even if no one expected him to be **happy**, he should have supported you."

"T… Tristan stood up for me?"

"Yes. He said it was your life and Joey had nothing to say about it."

Serenity looked down at the sandwich Duke had made for her in the morning.

"I thought he would be even angrier than Joey… you know, Tristan… I see him only as a friend, but Tristan…"

"Yes, he loves you; it's about the most obvious thing in the world. And he said that because he loved you, he wanted you to be happy, no matter what made you happy. Even if it meant you were actually going to have a baby with Duke."

"And what happened after?"

"Well, I stayed with Joey all night long, trying to convince him that you needed him to support you, not to bash you. As you were able to notice this morning, my success is, uh… not very convincing. I'm sorry. But I'm sure that if you give him some time…"

"That's exactly what Duke said."

Serenity sighed.

"How am I going to finish this school year? They will kick me out when they'll find out, they don't allow it here… of course, that's only if I don't manage to get myself kicked out **before** that…"

"What do you mean?"

"The geography teacher gave me detention tonight because I forgot to do my homework. He was pretty mad…"

"Serenity, you won't be kicked out because you forgot one little geography assignment."

"No, but I will when they find out I'm pregnant. It's against the rules, isn't it?"

"Well… yes but… they can make exceptions… they let Joey work part-time when it's forbidden, so…"

"Yes but it's different…"

"It'll be all right, sweetie, I'm sure it will be all right."

The bell rang: lunch time was over. Serenity stood up.

"I gotta run… I don't want to be late twice in the same day…"

"Yes, I have to go too… call me on my cell phone during the break if you want to see me after your detention, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Tea…"

The red-haired girl grabbed her bag and ran into the school.

**End of the chapter:** Hope you liked it ^^


	5. Forgive me

**Chapter 5: Forgive me**

Serenity stepped inside the detention room, her head down. There were some other people sitting in the room: few boys she didn't know and some of her female classmate. Serenity mentally sighed when she recognized the girls that were laughing at her when the teacher was being so rude. And, sitting next to the window, his arms crossed…

Joey.

Serenity thought it would be better for her not to sit directly next to him. Joey quickly looked at her, and then stared outside again.

"Don't tell me that in addition to the **lovely** new I received yesterday, you're getting detention now!"

Serenity frowned.

"You are in detention yourself, so I don't think you should be preaching me."

"Yes, but I'm not…"

The teacher who was taking care of them stepped inside the room, so Joey stopped his sentence and simply said:

"Whatever. We'll see this when we go back home."

Serenity leaned her head on her desk and sighed. Her breast and head were painful, and she was starting to feel nauseous again. She was** really** not in the mood for another fight with her elder brother. Everybody was silent, but she could feel the other girls staring at her in her back. After five minutes, she slowly and silently raised her hand. She heard them chuckling like they did in their geography class. The teacher looked at her and frowned.

"What is it?"

"I… could I… go to the bathroom? I'm not feeling very well…"

"Miss Wheeler, if you think you're the first one who ever tried to escape this detention room by 'going to the bathroom', you are badly mistaken. None of you is getting out of here before the hour is over, no matter how 'not very well' you can feel."

"But, sir, I have to… I feel like I'm about to vomit…"

"Well retain yourself for fifty-five minutes! It won't kill you."

The girls chuckled even more, but stopped when the man shot them a deadly gaze. Serenity bobbed down and sighed. _This is going to be long_…

She closed her eyes. _Think of something else… something relaxing… laying in my bed… shopping with Tea… the sea… oh, wait, no, not the sea… taking a ride with Duke… no, not that either… playing Duel Monsters with Joey_…

A noise snapped her back into reality. The teacher was walking towards the door. He left the room, making sure he looked the door behind him.

"So Serenity", a blond girl said. "How is it to be in the 'bad girls' club?"

Serenity didn't answer. This girl (Tiffany) was the kind of person Serenity disliked the most. She was putting lots of makeup, making sure her hair was always so perfect, and wearing her blue skirt shorter than the others girls in the school. Her behaviour also disturbed Serenity: she seemed willing to get every boy's attention with what was meant to be a "sexy" attitude, but looked more like a "slutty" attitude to Serenity. Plus, she was always doing everything she could to be mean with Serenity.

"Wow, did someone cut your tongue after you asked if you could 'go to the bathroom'? Sincerely, girl, that's the most pathetic excuse ever, I'm telling you. It never works."

"Look, I don't want to speak to you. Leave me alone."

"Oh, you don't want to speak to me?" Tiffany said with a very mocking voice. "Well, that's a shame…"

Serenity frowned when the girl sat on her desk, staring down at her classmate.

"So, you feel sick, uh? You don't look sick to me."

"I-I have nothing to prove to you!"

"I-i-i-is that s-s-so?" Tiffany said, exaggerating Serenity's hesitation. "Is it also why you didn't do your geography assignment? Oh, I bet you're not sick at all and it's all because of Duke."

The blond-haired girl gave her a cunning smile.

"I have to say, he's fucking hot. He could turn any girl into a bad girl, couldn't he? But oh wait… I don't think you're the kind of girl who could be 'dirty' with anyone, even Duke Devlin, am I right?"

Serenity pushed her away from her desk, forcing her to fall on the floor.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" another girl yelled.

"No, **you** watch what **you're** doing! Why don't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Hey, calm down, Serenity."

Tiffany stood up and smirked.

"I just wanted to know why a perfect little girl like you would get detention with bad girls like us. You little perfect student who knows everything and does everything in time…"

"Well, you try not to get detention for not doing your homework while you're** pregnant** and then we can talk about it!"

Serenity put her hand on her mouth. _Damn!!! I didn't __**really**__ yell that to this girl, did I?_ She nervously looked at the door. The teacher was still away. The girls started to laugh very loud and the boys looked around, wondering what the hell they were doing in this place.

"You? Pregnant? Serenity Wheeler, pregnant? That's definitely the best one I've heard this year! Oh my God, wait 'til I talk about it to –"

"You leave her alone!"

It was Joey's voice. He stood up and was staring at the girl, who suddenly stopped laughing with her friends.

"If you annoy my little sister again, you're gonna regret it, I swear girl!"

"Oh, you scare me."

"I hope I do, because the fact that you're a girl is absolutely not going to stop me from kicking your ass if you dare insult Serenity again! So, I highly suggest you all shut the fuck..."

"Mr. Wheeler."

The teacher was back and shooting a deadly gaze at Joey.

"I 'highly suggest' you watch your language, unless you want to spend even **more** of your precious time in this room."

"But they were -"

"Enough! Sit down in silence, that's all I'm asking to you!"

Joey sighed and let himself fall on his chair, his arms crossed. With the corner of her eyes, Serenity was staring at him. _He stood up for me... my big brother's back as he should be_...

When the hour was finally over, they left the detention room together.

"Serenity..."

Joey looked around to make sure none of the girls were still near.

"Serenity, I'm... I'm really sorry... please forgive me, little sister..."

He slightly opened her arms for her, and the red-haired girl immediately hugged him.

"It's all right, Joey... I'm just glad you're not mad anymore..."

"Well uh... it's still hard for me to... you know..."

He cleared his throat.

"So this means... you and Duke... you..."

"Yes", Serenity replied with a firm voice.

"Sis, please be honest... did he force you?"

"**No**! It happened only because I wanted it too... I promise."

"Yeah..."

Joey nodded.

"'Cause, you know, if it wasn't true, I'd be glad to punch him 'til he's able to say 'I'm sorry' in every language."

Serenity had a nervous laugh.

"That won't be necessary."

"Yeah, I guess..."

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to know that if you really wanna keep the baby, I'll help you as much as I can. I'll make sure our parents don't force you to leave Domino, trust me. You're staying here with Duke. If he's not doing his job as a father, he's a dead man!"

Serenity smiled.

"Thank you, Joey. But... what made you change your mind?"

"Tea. She stayed with me yesterday and spent the whole night trying to put some sense into my head. It's not an easy thing."

Joey sighed and leaned his back on a wall, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I realized I didn't want you to live your pregnancy without me around... you already saw the baby before I even knew you were pregnant. If my little sister is really having a kid, I don't wanna miss a thing about it."

He sighed again and stared at her.

"I'll confess, it's hard for me to admit that you're growing up, and you're doing it very fast. But... it would be even harder to see you grow up without being a part of it."

Joey smiled before concluding:

"So yeah... I just hope you're willing to forgive your big brother for acting like a jerk. Or a bastard like Tea said."

"Don't be silly! Of course I forgive you! Now, let's get back home, shall we? I can't wait to sit on a couch... or, even better, going to bed."

But then, she grinned.

"But before, I gotta tell dad..."

---------------------------------------

When they came back in their apartment, their father was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Detention", Joey replied.

Their father raised an eyebrow. His look was a bit absent, and Joey understood why when he noticed the (empty) bottle on the coffee table.

"I'm not surprised that **you** were in detention **again**, but you too, Serenity?"

Serenity looked down.

"I forgot a geography assignment..."

"Well don't do it again. I don't want you to be as much of a troublemaker as Joseph. And **you**! You better not have a bad influence on her, young man, or else, I'll let your mother's gonna say it's my entire fault again."

"Well you can't say you're a good example yourself", Joey quickly replied as he dropped his school bag on the floor.

He walked towards his father, took the cigarette he was holding and threw it in the empty bottle.

"What the hell are you doing, Joseph?!"

"From now on, you're not smoking inside."

"And what for? You think you're the law here? I'm still your **father** and I do what **I** want in my apartment."

"Yeah, but you can't say you're actually paying the rent", Joey answered.

"Because I'm pregnant", Serenity softly said before their father could reply.

"Excuse me?!"

The man looked at his children.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny at all and you better apologize right now. Both of you."

"It's not a joke", Serenity said as she stared at the floor. "I'm really pregnant."

He sighed.

"You're telling me I'm gonna have to pay for an abortion? Is that what you're saying? God damn it! I thought you wanted to stay here, but it doesn't look like it to me!"

"There won't be any abortion", Serenity replied with a firm voice.

"What?!! What the fuck is wrong with both of you?? Are you trying to make sure your mom's bringing my ass in court again?!"

"No. As hard as it may be for you to believe it, not all of our actions and thoughts concern you", Joey said with a very sarcastic tone.

"Serenity, this is absolutely ridiculous. I don't have enough money for you to raise a kid."

"You would if you weren't gambling every night with your friends", Joey replied.

"Mind your own business!"

"As long as **I**'m paying **your** debts, this** is** my 'own business'. And I'm kinda tired of this. So I'm telling you, **dad**. If I have to leave with Serenity to make sure she and her baby are fine, I'll do it. Paying for Serenity and her kid doesn't bother me. Paying for **you** is starting to become a real pain in my ass."

"Joey…" Serenity started.

His father looked at Serenity over Joey's shoulder, sighed and stood up. Without saying anything, he walked toward the door and slammed it behind him. Joey looked at his little sister.

"You know, sometimes I really wonder who's supposed to be the teenager here…"

**End of the chapter:** Et voilà! According to what I've read, Joey's father (that we never see in the anime) is actually an alcoholic and a gambler (this is why Joey's deck contains so many cards relied to gambling and luck), and in the manga, Joey actually has to work to pay his father's debts, so I'm not inventing anything here ;) please review!!!


	6. Jealousy

**Kade27: **Oh my first review ^^ thanks a lot!!!

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

Serenity grunted when her alarm clock woke her up. She was feeling as nauseous as she did the day before.

"Oh, **great**…"

She sat in her bed and took a deep breath. _Can't our body carry a baby without feeling this bad?_ She stood up, grabbed her school uniform and headed straight for the bathroom. A good shower should help her. At least, it would help her to look more wide-awake than she was now.

Fifteen minutes later, when she stepped inside the kitchen, Joey was already there, sitting on the counter and eating his cereals.

"Hi sis. How are you?"

"I've been better…"

She looked at him. He seemed very tired – more than he used too.

"What about you?"

"Mmmh… been better too."

"You did overtime again, didn't you?"

Joey nodded in silence.

She grabbed an apple and stared at him. He looked like he was about to fall asleep in his bowl.

"Joey, you don't **have** to do this."

"'Course I do. You know as well as I do that dad's never gonna change."

Joey put his empty bowl in the sink next to him.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself for me, big brother..."

"What are you talking about? I was already working before you moved here."

"Yes, but I'm not stupid. I know you weren't working **that** much before. I-I could get a job too and pay for my things so you wouldn't have to work like that."

"Sis, don't be silly. You have to take care of yourself and your future kid."

He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry for me, Serenity. I'll be just fine, like always."

Serenity bobbed down, not sure it was true. Joey mentally sighed. Of course, he was tired. Exhausted would be a better word. However, no matter how tired he was, he would never admit it in front of his little sister. She had enough troubles in her own life; she didn't need him to bother her with his problems. Serenity was now eating her apple, very slowly. She was so petite and fragile... Joey had no idea how a baby would manage to grow up inside her. Especially if it was so hard for her to eat something...

Suddenly, Serenity threw her apple (that she had not entirely eaten) in the garbage and leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.

"I've never felt that sick..."

"You'll be fine soon. I remember when mom was pregnant, she was sick only in the beginning. Like the first three or four months..."

Serenity sighed.

"Damn... mom. She's going to kill me, then kill Duke, then possibly kill you because you didn't tell her, and then bring me back to life so she can kill me again."

"There is a slight possibility."

"You're not actually helping..."

"Sorry. If it can help, I don't think her reaction will be as strong as mine. But what do I know... I haven't seen her for years. However, the way I know her, she will disagree but won't let you down. She will be much more willing to help than dad."

Joey looked at his watch.

"Now, come on. We gotta go..."

--------------------------------

Serenity's first class this day was her moral education class. She was already sitting behind her desk when the bell rang. One minute later, Tiffany and her friends stepped inside.

"Oh, look who's here! So, you're back with the perfect student attitude?" one of the girls said.

The others chuckled.

"How's the nausea today, Serenity? You might want to see a doctor if you're really sick", Tiffany continued with a very mocking voice.

The red-haired girl sighed.

"Leave me alone for once. I don't know what your problem is; I did nothing to you, so get over it."

"Tiffany, please, sit down", the teacher said.

Tiffany rolled her blue eyes and sat on her chair, right behind Serenity.

The moral education teacher was one of the very few that Serenity actually liked. She was a young woman who often smiled and seemed to be very open-minded.

"Hi everybody."

"Hi madam", the class replied.

"I hope everybody here is fine! For today's class, we are going to have a discussion. The topic will be your choice. Does someone have an idea about the question we should be discussing today?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Tiffany?"

"My question is a rather current one."

"That sounds excellent. Please go ahead."

Serenity could feel the blond-haired girl smirking behind her. _What the hell are you up to_...?

"What should we think of teenage mothers?" Tiffany said with a very clear voice.

Serenity rolled her hazel eyes and leaned her head on the table. _I should've guessed_...

"That's a very interesting and delicate question, Tiffany! I like it. This is going to be our topic today. Who wants to start?"

"I can start, madam."

"Good, Tiffany. It's great to see you so interested today!"

"I personally think that this is a problem, because you have to be kind of a 'naughty' girl to get pregnant when you're a teenager, so I'm scared of the education a child can receive from his mother if she's fifteen like us."

"'Naughty'... look who's talking..." Serenity muttered for herself.

"Yes, Serenity, did you have something to reply?" the teacher asked.

"W-well not really... I don't think the subject is **that** interesting, honestly... I think it's a personal choice and none of us should judge these girls. I'm sure some of them are more suited to raise a kid than some thirty-year-old women."

"All I'm saying is that a girl that is stupid enough to get pregnant as a teenager is probably too stupid to take care of a kid."

Serenity sighed. Why was Tiffany acting like that?

"Moreover, it's just so stupid to throw your life away like that!"

"It's **not** throwing your life away! A-and you don't even know what you're talking about!"

Serenity had almost yelled the last sentence.

"Right, **I**'ve never been pregnant. But what is it, Serenity? Do **you** know what you're talking about?"

Serenity felt like she was about to burst into tears. She quickly stood up and ran outside the classroom. The teacher blinked several times before she shot a deadly glare to Tiffany and her friends, who looked very amused by the situation. She crossed her arms.

"Would you care to explain what happened?"

Tiffany chuckled, but did not answer. One of her friend did it, though:

"Serenity's pregnant."

The moral education teacher shook her head as she was staring at Tiffany.

"And you knew it, of course."

The blond-haired girl didn't answer.

"You knew it, and this is why you chose that topic."

Tiffany smirked.

"Enough with that attitude! We'll discuss your cruelty tonight in detention. I'll go speak to Serenity, and you **all** stay here in **silence**!"

It was the first time of her young career that she actually had to get angry. She walked down the corridor, looking for the red-haired girl. She finally found her, her forehead leaned on a wall, tears coming down her cheeks.

"Serenity."

The teenager turned to her teacher and quickly wiped her tears away with her hand.

"I-I'm sorry madam… I don't know why I acted like this… I'm really sorry, I won't do it again, I promise…"

"Serenity, you don't have to lie to me. Tiffany's friend told me."

The young woman put a comforting hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I let her speak to you like that. If I had known…"

"P-please keep it a secret, madam… I don't want to be kicked out the school…"

"It's all right, Serenity. You can trust me."

The teacher sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't be telling this, but I've been there, you know."

"You… you had a child?"

The young woman shook her head.

"No. I was forced to abandon my baby after he was born. And I can give you an advice, Serenity…"

She looked at her student directly in the eyes.

"Don't let anyone interfere with your choice. Forget people like Tiffany, your friends, your family, even your boyfriend if you have to. Stick to your decision, no matter what. People who judge aren't worth your attention. Now, what if we get back in that classroom?"

Serenity smiled.

"As long as the topic changes."

"Oh, trust me, it will."

-----------------------------

Serenity sat at her friends' table in the cafeteria. She frowned.

"Where's Duke?" she asked.

"He had a meeting with the headmaster", Yugi replied.

"What for?" Serenity asked, a bit worried.

"I don't know", Tristan said. "He told me it was important though."

Tea put her hand on hers.

"You shouldn't worry. I don't think Duke is in trouble."

"Nah, he's not", Joey said as he opened his Coca-Cola bottle.

"You know?"

"Yeah, I was the one who told him he had to make an appointment with the headmaster for his permission."

"What kind of permission?" Tea asked.

"A permission that would give him the right to work part-time while studying here. You know, like me."

Serenity bobbed down in silence. Joey was already working more than usual because of her… and now, Duke wanted to do the same?

Duke dropped on the chair next to her and sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, man?" Tristan asked.

"He said no. That old bastard."

"What for?" Yugi asked, a bit surprised.

"Well I couldn't tell him Serenity was pregnant because he'd kick her out the school, so I just said I needed to work for 'personal reasons' and he said no. Asshole."

"I told you, Duke. If you don't have a concrete reason, that's a no. I have a hell of a concrete reason and I almost had to beg to get the permission."

"Well I still hoped he'd say yes. Why the hell did they make such a useless rule anyway?"

"I wish I could tell you", Joey replied. "But it's not like it's their only stupid rule."

"Duke, you don't have to work because of me", Serenity said with a very soft voice.

"I'm not doing this 'because of you', honey, I'm doing this for **our** baby. We can't raise a child without money. Anyway... I'll find a way to do it without the headmaster's permission."

"But, Duke..."

He delicately put his finger on her lips.

"No 'but', Serenity."

She gave him a weak smile and he softly kissed her cheek.

"How was your morning, honey?"

"Half horrible, half good."

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"Well there's a girl in my class named Tiffany who -"

"Not that slut again! What did she do this time, sis?"

"The moral education teacher said that the class would be a group discussion and she asked us to find the topic. Tiffany came out with a very subtle question: 'What should we think of teenage mothers?' and then she said extremely mean things about it. She said you had to be a whore to be having a kid at a young age."

"What?! Tiffany's the last girl on Earth who could call another one a whore. Which guy in this school hasn't she slept with?" Duke said.

Serenity shot her boyfriend a deadly gaze.

"Is that supposed to mean you did **that** with Tiffany?"

"Hell no."

Tristan kicked his leg under the table.

"Ow!"

"At least don't lie to her."

"I did not have sex with Tiffany!"

"Yeah, well you can't say you never touched her either."

Tiffany's words in the detention room were coming back to Serenity. _I have to say, he's fucking hot. He could turn any girl into a bad girl, couldn't he?_ The red-haired girl stared at Duke.

"Duke..."

"But it's true! I never had sex with her... not like she didn't try though..."

"Not like you didn't try too!"

Serenity stood up and left the cafeteria.

"Tristan, you never know when to shut up, do you? Honey, wait!"

Duke ran after her. Tristan looked at his friends, who were all staring at him as if he was the dumbest guy in the universe.

"What? I'm not lying, he really made out with her..."

Tea sighed heavily and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Serenity, wait!"

He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Tiffany and you?!"

Her eyes were full of tears.

"Darling, don't cry for this! We only kissed and it was like one year ago, I didn't know you back there!"

Serenity slowly shook her head and breathed in deeply.

"I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just that... Tiffany?! She's such a..."

"I know what kind of girl she is. That why I'm not in love with **her**."

He kissed her.

"I love you", Serenity whispered.

"I love you too, Serenity..."

End of the chapter: Ah, Tristan's jealousy… ;) please review!


	7. Trust

**Shvon:** My, my, isn't it someone I know ;) I'm glad you like it, I'm doing my best to make the characters act like they should :D

**Chapter 7: Trust**

The rest of the day went by without any other incident. When Joey and Serenity got back home, their father was not there.

"I think we should call mom", Joey said. "The faster she knows, the more likely I am to survive."

"What do you mean? You're not the one who's pregnant!"

"Yeah, but wait 'til you see. Don't you remember how she was when we were kids? It's gonna be my fault again, you can be sure of that, so I wouldn't worry if I were you."

Serenity grabbed the phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom..."

"Oh, it's you, sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm... I guess you could say I'm fine."

She stared at her brother, biting her lip.

"What about you, mom?"

"Oh, I'm good, thank you... but I miss you a lot, sweetie. When are you going to come here?"

"I... I don't know... mom, I..."

Telling to her mother that she was pregnant was even harder than telling Joey or Duke.

"There's something I have to tell you..."

"Yes, what is it Serenity?"

Her mother's voice was soft and cheerful. She had no idea of the devastating new her daughter was about to tell.

"I... mom, I'm sorry to disappoint you... I really am..."

"What do you mean, sweetie? Are you having trouble at school?"

"N-no... mom, I am... I'm expecting a..."

Her voice broke. She deeply breathed in before she finally finished her sentence:

"... baby."

"What?! Since when? How did it happen?! Is this some kind of a joke?"

Serenity sighed.

"No, it's not a joke... the doctor said I was twelve weeks. Duke and I made our decision, mom... we're keeping the baby."

"Is your brother around?" her mother suddenly asked.

"W-what? Yes, he's right in front of me."

"Pass me your brother."

"Why?"

"Serenity, sweetie... just give the phone to Joseph."

When Serenity gave the phone to Joey, her brother's lips said in silence: "I told you."

"Hi, mom?"

He frowned.

"And why should I do that? Ok, ok, just a moment... don't panic..."

Joey walked towards his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Serenity frowned. Why would he hide from her like this? Did their mother asked him to do it or did he do it by himself?

"Ok", Joey said with a low voice. "I'm alone now. What is it?"

"I didn't want Serenity to hear our discussion."

"Why?"

"You'll understand quite soon."

He heard her sighing.

"Does your father know about this? I mean, Serenity's pregnancy?"

"Yeah, we told him. She's living here so we figured it would be better to tell him before he figures it out by himself."

"Ok, now listen closely. Is there somewhere you can go with your sister?"

"Somewhere I can go? For what?"

"To live with her."

"Excuse me?!"

"Don't yell!"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I don't trust your father."

"What the... mom, honestly, if you didn't trust dad, why would you let both of us staying here?"

Again, his mother sighed.

"Because he is ok, except under some... circumstances."

Joey said nothing, forcing her to continue:

"Look, I don't feel like telling you the details, but let's say he... cannot be trusted around someone who's pregnant."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That if you truly love your sister, you'll do what I say. There's no way she will accept to come back with me and I'd like to avoid taking her away from the baby's father as long as I can help it. I'll send you whatever you need, I'll do whatever I must do, but please... leave this place with Serenity. And do it fast."

An idea was already growing up in Joey's mind.

"All right", he finally said. "I'll do it."

"Do you promise?"

"If Serenity's happiness and safety is at stake, of course I promise mom."

"I love you, Joey."

"Yeah... I gotta go, mom."

"Take care..."

He ended the conversation and immediately dialed a number. Duke's cell phone.

"Hi honey", a very soft and charming voice answered.

Joey sighed heavily.

"Duke, that's me. Don't call me honey, it scares the crap outta me."

"Oh."

Joey could almost see Duke blushing.

"I'm sorry, mate. When I saw the phone number I thought it was Serenity."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you. But you were almost right. It's about her."

He was now speaking so low that he was almost whispering.

"Can't you speak louder? My cell phone's not exactly the best."

"No I can't so open your ears. Can Serenity live with you for a while?"

There was a silence.

"What?! That's the last thing I expected to hear from you."

"Look, it's important, ok? We called mom and..."

"Joey? Is something wrong?" Serenity asked through the door.

"No, don't worry, everything's fine!"

"Are you still talking to mom?"

"Yeah! I won't be long!"

Joey sighed and lowered his voice again.

"Why are you lying to her?"

"Because I have to you fool. We called our mom after school to tell her about Serenity's pregnancy, and she asked to speak with me in private. I thought she'd just yell at me and say it was my entire fault, but she asked me to get Serenity out of here as fast as I could. I wanna rent an apartment for both of us but before I'm able to do it she needs a place to live."

"Why did your mom ask such a thing?"

Joey frowned.

"Serenity never told you about our dad?"

"No. She never said anything."

Joey sighed. He hated to speak about his father, because he felt like he was complaining, and he was really not the kind of person who used to do such a thing.

"Well let's put it this way then... you don't want an alcoholic with a huge gambling problem around your pregnant girlfriend, do you?"

"Are you telling me he's mistreating both of you?!"

Duke was almost yelling.

"He never touched me 'cause he knows I'd punch him right in his drunk face and as far as I know, he never did anything to Serenity either. Look, I don't know the details, all I know is that mom said he couldn't be trusted around someone who's pregnant. So can she live with you until I find something? I'll pay for her, I promise Duke."

"Nah, don't worry about that. We'll be ok."

"It's gonna be all right with your father too?"

"Yeah, no problem I'm sure. He really likes Serenity."

"All right, I'll tell her... thanks a lot, man. Really."

"You know I'd do anything for her."

"That makes two of us."

"Talk to you later."

When Joey opened the door, Serenity was standing in the corridor, her arms crossed, shooting him a deadly glare.

"What's..."

"Don't play dumb! I heard everything!"

"You were listening to me?"

"You better than anyone else should know that those walls are made of cheap paper! What's going on with me living with Duke?!"

"Mom asked me to get you outta here. I'm gonna find a place for both of us, but until then, you'll live with Duke."

"Why?!"

"Look, sis, if you don't trust me, trust mom. And if you don't trust her, trust me."

"But, Joey, if it's not safe for me, then it's not safe for you either!"

"I never had any problem besides the fact that he's a jerk when he's sober and an asshole when he's drunk."

He took his sister's face between his hands.

"I'll be just fine. I'll find a place for us, ok?"

"B-but how are you gonna pay..."

"If I can pay for dad's debts, then I can pay for you. Don't worry."

He saw tears coming up her eyes.

"I'm tired of being such a burden for you..."

"Don't say that. **Never**", Joey said with a very firm voice. "You were never a burden sis'. You'll never be."

He kissed her forehead.

Few hours later, when his father came back, he quickly noticed that Serenity was missing.

"Where's your sister? Don't tell me that she's got detention!"

"She's living with Duke from now on."

"What?! I never agreed to that!"

"Mom did. So if you've got any trouble with that, call her. But I've gotta go to work so gimme a break."

------------

Serenity and Duke were sitting on the couch. She seemed very embarrassed.

"Are you sure your father's ok about this?"

"Don't worry honey, I called him."

"Duke, I am truly sorry that you had to-"

"It's **ok**, Serenity!"

He took her hand.

"I love you. Actually, I'm quite happy that we can live together, at least for a while."

She gave him a sad smile.

"How can you love me when I'm being such an encumbrance for you recently?"

He kissed her, and Serenity closed her eyes. Then, suddenly... the events that had occurred during their lunch time earlier that day came back to her mind. She slightly moved back from Duke.

"What is it?" he asked when he noticed her expression.

"I... I was thinking of... of what Tristan said today... about you a-and Tiffany..."

"But, darling, don't think about that! It was long ago and it was nothing!"

"I just need to know what happened between you! And when! I-it scares me and it just won't leave me alone!"

Duke sighed.

"Really, Serenity, trust me... it's nothing important..."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"Truth doesn't hurt, but ignorance does. Duke, please..."

The young man sighed heavily again.

"It was last year. I didn't know your brother, I didn't know Tea or Yugi. I only knew Tristan. Barely. We had the same history class so we were talking to each other a bit. That's why he knows, I must've told him back then..."

He was staring at his feet.

"I don't really remember how it all started. She was the one who spoke to me in the first place. We went to the cinema together, brought her back to her place and then we kissed. She wanted more but I said no and never went anywhere with her after that. So to make sure everything's perfectly clear..."

Duke looked at his girlfriend right in the eyes.

"Unlike Tristan tried to say, I never had sex with Tiffany, never dated her and moreover... never been in love with her."

"Why did you kiss her then?!!"

"Let's say I'm not really proud of the way I acted with girls before I met you. I've never been a jerk, I never lied to them and I've never broken anyone's heart on purpose. But Tiffany and some other girls, it was, you know... just for fun."

He kissed her cheek.

"Not like you, honey."

She said nothing.

"Does... does that change the way you look at me?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Don't be silly... it's just that I didn't really expect it..."

He gave her a smile.

"I changed a lot. Trust me..."

**End of the chapter:** Sorry, it took a bit longer than usual; I was finishing _A public matter_!!


	8. Shattered Glass

**Shvon:** I thought they would be so cute together ^^ (finally found out the name of the shipping, it's cheershipping... not that good for a name XD). We know so little about Joey and Serenity's mother that I basically did what I wanted with her XD and the walls of cheap paper are funny only when you don't have such walls XD

**Kade27:** And it's not my last twist ;)

**Angel:** Thank you very much! I'll do my best to update ;)

**Chapter 8: Shattered Glass**

Serenity had been living with Duke for one week now. Her nausea had almost completely disappeared, which was a great relief of course, but she still felt very tired. If she'd listened to herself, she would have slept at least twelve hours per night, which was quite hard to do.

This is why she had completely fallen asleep in the middle of her moral education class. The discussion was about euthanasia and we have to admit that it was not the most fascinating topic for the red-haired girl. Of course, Tiffany, who was still sitting right behind Serenity, was in the perfect position to quickly notice that the pregnant girl was sleeping on her desk.

Smirking for herself, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Tiffany?"

"Madam", she said with a voice that was too polite to be sincere, "I know that you are a very open-minded woman and a very permissive teacher, but do you allow your students to **sleep** during your classes?"

The young woman frowned until she noticed Serenity's position that could mean only one thing to a teacher. She slightly shook her head and walked towards her student. She kneeled next to Serenity's desk and touched her shoulder.

"Serenity?"

The teenager's body became extremely tense, and she quickly woke up and sat in a better position, her back very straight.

"Canada's capital is Ottawa!"

Few students laughed. When she noticed that she was not in her geography class **at all**, Serenity blushed.

"I-I'm so sorry, I..."

The bell rang and everybody left, but Serenity didn't move. Her cheeks were still extremely red.

"Is something wrong, Serenity?" the teacher asked with a comforting voice.

"No, I'm sorry, your class is very interesting! It's my favourite! B-but I feel so tired lately... because, you know... I'm not saying it's a good reason to fall asleep in class, but..."

"I understand that pregnancy can make you feel very tired, but please, for your own health, try to sleep more at nights if you feel like that. Ok?"

The red-haired girl smiled.

"I promise."

"Thank you."

Serenity took her bag and left the room. She was heading for her locker, when she noticed that Duke was already standing close to her locker, surrounded by many other students. She smiled and walked faster.

_What is he doing?_

He seemed busy, but she couldn't see why. She frowned, but kept on walking towards him. A girl that was previously turning her back on him moved, and her face became visible. _Tiffany?!_

"Thanks for the necklace", Tiffany said with a smile.

"It's nothing", Duke replied.

_The necklace? __**What**__ necklace?_

Serenity stopped, her smile frozen on her face. Her smile quickly vanished when she noticed that the blonde was wearing a silver pendant, that she did **not** have few minutes ago in the moral education class. Serenity's hazel eyes became full of tears when she saw Tiffany and Duke kissing. Her enemy's friends chuckled.

Serenity immediately turned away and ran towards the school's door.

----------

The red-haired girl was running outside, shoving everyone that was in her way. She had no idea where she wanted to go. She just wanted to go far from Duke and Tiffany. As far from him as possible. After many minutes, she finally stopped. Her hands on her knees, she was panting in the middle of the sidewalk. Tears were going down her pale cheeks and she felt like her heart had broken into parts, like glass smashed on the floor.

_I did not see this, it did not happen._

_Don't lie to yourself._

_It wasn't Duke! I-it was a guy that looked and sounded like him and-_

_It was him, for heaven's sake! He did give a necklace to that bitch and then they kissed! In front of everybody!_

Serenity looked around a bit. She was close to Tea's home. She took a deep breath and started running again.

----------------

"Do you want something to eat?" Tea asked. "I'm gonna cook something for myself, you want some?"

"Yeah, sure", Tristan replied. "I love the way you cook."

Tea slightly blushed as she took some ingredients from her fridge. She was putting rice in the boiling water when someone started to knock on the door.

"Yes, I'm coming! Tristan, watch the rice please..."

She walked towards the door. Whoever was standing behind it was still knocking, harder and harder.

"Yes, **yes**, just give me a minute!"

The brunette unlocked and opened the door.

"Serenity? Aren't you with-"

Her friend broke into tears and fell in Tea's arms. She immediately hugged her as she kicked on the door to close it.

"What is it?" she asked with a soft voice.

"D-Duke..."

Serenity was crying so much that she was unable to say anything else. Tea took her to her couch and sat with her. Tristan, holding a wooden spoon, slowly stepped inside the lounge.

"Sweetie, tell me... did something happen to Duke?"

"N-no! That **asshole**'s p-perfectly fine!"

Tea blinked several times. Never in her life had she expected Serenity to speak like that. Especially of Duke.

"Tea, I saw him, he's... he's **cheating** on me..."

"What? What do you mean?! What did you see?"

"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna tear off his nuts before even Joey has the time to do it!" Tristan said as he walked towards the door.

"Tristan!"

Tea's voice stopped him.

"I left my moral education class few minutes after the others... because I spoke with the teacher... a-and I wanted to go to my locker to take my books and meet Duke but he was already there..."

Tea wiped away her friend's tears with her fingers.

"And I saw him... he gave Tiffany a pendant... with a silver heart... he... he **never** gave me any jewel... never! And then they kissed, Tea, I **swear** I saw them! And her friends were laughing like stupid hens..."

"I **knew** there was something with that slut!"

"Tristan", Tea sighed.

She turned to her terribly sad friend.

"Are you sure of what you saw?"

"They kissed, Tea. No mistake is possible."

"Are you going to tell him about it?"

"Tell him? I'm not speaking to him ever again!"

"Sweetie", Tea said as she shook her head. "You're expecting his baby."

She bobbed down.

"You need to speak to each other."

"To say **what**? Nothing he will say will change what I saw! She's the girl I hate the most on this **fucking** planet and he... he gave her something he never gave me and he kisses her in front of everybody as if she was his real girlfriend!"

She hid her face behind her delicate hands.

"I knew getting pregnant would spoil everything with him..."

"You have no idea why it happened, Serenity."

"I don't care!"

The phone rang. Tea grabbed it.

"Hello?"

She frowned.

"Yes, she's here..."

"No", Serenity muttered.

Tea tried to gave her the phone.

"No!" she repeated in a whisper. "I'm not talking to **him**!"

"Serenity, you **have** to", Tea murmured. "He's worried."

"That's all he deserves!"

"Serenity!"

The red-haired girl sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Yes?!"

"Serenity, why didn't you tell me you were leaving with Tea? I was worrying about you."

"Humph."

She could almost see him frowning.

"What's wrong, Serenity?"

"What's wrong? **What's wrong?** You **dare** to ask me that?!"

"Well it's only because I care about you, don't get angry-"

"Oh you **care** about me?!"

In Tea's lounge, Serenity stood up. She was almost yelling and she felt that the tears were back in her eyes.

"Did you **care** about me when you gave this necklace to Tiffany?"

"When I what?!"

"Did you also **care** about **me** when you kissed her?"

"When I... honey, that's not what it might seem, lemme-"

"**NO!** I'm not letting you lying to me! Just shut up and enjoy your life with the school's **slut**! And don't worry about our baby, I'll take care of him by myself so you don't have to stand a kid you obviously didn't want!"

"Serenity, this is ridiculous, just lemme-"

"No, I won't! From now on, you don't call me, you don't **speak** to me, you don't **LOOK** at me!"

She hung up the phone.

----------------

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Duke stared at his red cell phone.

_Tiffany... you fucking bitch_.

-----------------------

There was a long silence in Tea's home.

"Serenity, are you **absolutely** sure that it is what you want?" Tea asked.

"There is no way on Earth that I'm going to forgive him this."

She closed her eyes. She was trying to erase the memory of Duke and the blonde kissing, but it seemed impossible. When she opened them and spoke again, her broken voice was shaking:

"Tea, I... I wish I had truly gone blind and never saw this..."

"Oh, sweetie..."

Tea stood up and hugged her.

"Don't say that..."

"It's my fault, isn't it?"

The brunette stared at her friend. She seemed even more vulnerable and fragile than she used to.

"Don't be silly, Serenity", Tristan said as he shook his head. "Why would it be your fault?"

"I'm not as pretty as her... I-I'm getting bigger because of the baby and Tiffany, she's so slim and she always look perfect... now I look like a mess half of the time because I'm tired and because I felt sick... and Duke's so handsome, why would he-"

"Tiffany's ugly", Tristan said, cutting her rant. "She's too skinny and I wish I could see her without her make up so I could have the best laugh of my life. If Duke didn't see it, then he's a fool. And I'm being polite here."

She gave her a weak and unhappy smile.

"Thanks..."

_If only I had chosen you instead of Duke... you would never have broken my heart, I'm sure..._

"Do you wanna stay here tonight, Serenity? I'm sure my parents won't mind."

She nodded in silence. She couldn't obviously go back to Duke's house, and her father's apartment didn't seem like a good idea either.

"Thanks, Tea..."

"It's ok."

She gave her another hug.

"It's gonna be all right, Serenity, I promise..."

**End of the chapter:** Muahaha, I told you Serenity living with Duke wasn't my last twist of events! Review pretty pleaseee!


	9. Silver Heart

**Shvon:** Oh you think I'm evil? *angel face* is Duke able to cheat on Serenity? Mmmhh he's quite a Playboy... who knows? (oh, wait, I do! :D)

**Chapter 9: Silver heart**

Duke was lying on his bed, his eyes closed.

_I can't believe this is happening._

He hid his face behind his hands.

_To let this happen... how the hell could I be so fucking dumb?!_

He turned on his right side and sighed heavily. The thought of losing the first girl he had ever loved and their child, growing up inside her, was like a knife in his heart.

_I must find a way to explain myself. And I must do it quickly, before I truly lose her and our baby..._

------------

The next morning, Duke grimaced when she sun's light woke him up. He had fallen asleep with his clothes on, trying to find himself a way out of this mess.

_That's your fault, Duke Devlin, See this mess with Serenity? Your fault._

He stood up and grabbed his school uniform.

_You're dumb, man, I'm telling you. The dumbest guy this world has ever seen._

The young man sighed when his eyes caught the hour on his watch. He was almost late.

He ran out of his bedroom. His father frowned when he noticed that he was alone.

"Where's Serenity?"

"She slept at Tea's place yesterday, I'm almost late I gotta go!"

The man raised his eyebrows when Duke slammed the door behind him.

"Take care, son", he said to himself.

-------------

"Tea! Tea, Tea, Tea, Tea..." Duke panted.

He ran towards the brunette, who was putting some books in her locker.

"What do you want?" she asked with her coldest tone.

"Why are you speaking to me like that? I did nothing to you!"

"Excuse me?!" she muttered. "You cheated on my best friend! She cried on my shoulder for hours because of you! How could you do such a thing to her? She's **pregnant**, for heaven's sake!"

Tea slammed her locker's door.

"I did **not** cheat on Serenity, she got it all wrong but she wouldn't let me explain!"

Tea raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well **I'm** letting you, so go on."

After listening to Duke's explanation, she bit her bottom lip. It could be true. It **could**.

"So now can you tell me where she is? I need to explain myself! I can't lose her, Tea, please!"

Tea sighed. _She's gonna kill me_.

"She stayed home, she wasn't feeling very well. You know where I leave, you can go there by yourself."

"Thank you!"

He turned to leave the school, but Tea's hand stopped him. She shot him a killer glare.

"But I'm **warning** you, Duke Devlin. If this whole story's a lie, I swear to God, I will no longer be forbidding Tristan to beat the liar out of you until even your own father can't recognize your face."

"It's not a lie, I swear!"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

The dark-haired teenager gave her a grateful smile and ran outside the school. He jumped into his blue car and headed for Tea's house.

--------------

Serenity was lying on the couch. She hadn't slept for more than two hours during the last night and the leprechauns in her stomach were back with some friends. She touched her slightly round belly and sighed, her hazel eyes full of water again.

"Well, darling, it looks like it's going to be only you and me... if you're a boy, don't even think about acting like your father. If you're a girl, follow my advice and be a lesbian."

Someone knocked on the door. She frowned, unsure of what she was supposed to do. It wasn't her home, after all... but maybe it was important. She walked towards the door and opened it.

She blinked several times.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with an angry voice.

"Serenity, please let me speak to you. What you saw... it's not what you think!"

"I saw you giving Tiffany a necklace and then you both kissed! What am I supposed to think? In case you forget, my eyes are perfect now, Duke. And I thought I made it **clear** yesterday when you called that I didn't want to see you anymore."

"Honey, just let me explain myself! Don't you think we deserve a chance?"

"There's no 'we' anymore, Duke. It's over. You killed that 'we' when you betrayed me. Enjoy the rest of your life."

She tried to close the door, but he blocked it with his foot.

"Gimme five minutes. Just five minutes, Serenity, I beg of you..."

The pregnant girl stared at him for few seconds. She looked down when she saw tears in his gorgeous green eyes, feeling her own eyes filling up with tears too.

"Five minutes and that's it", she finally murmured without looking back at him.

She moved back so he could enter Tea's house. He mentally sighed with relief.

"Ok. I'll admit that it looks pretty bad, but this whole thing will be absolutely ridiculous when you find out the truth."

The red-haired girl crossed her arms.

"You're short on time, Duke."

He took a deep breath.

"Yesterday, I waited for you at your locker. You were late. Tiffany came up with her friends, they were talking about I don't know what, I didn't pay attention to them. I was starting to wonder where you could be when she turned to me, saying that her necklace had just fallen and she asked me to tie it back around her neck. I did it, she thanked me, and then out of nowhere she kissed me! I pushed her on the lockers and called her some names that you might not want to hear, and then I walked away. Serenity..."

Duke took her face between his warm hands.

"Why would I want Tiffany when I have you? She ain't half the girl you are!"

Serenity looked at him in the eyes. He seemed sincere, but there was still something that made her doubt.

"You don't even want me anymore, Duke."

"Why do you think I'm here?!"

She slowly moved back, freeing her cheeks from Duke's touch.

"No, you don't. When I told you I was pregnant... since that day, you... you **changed**. It's like you don't desire me anymore."

Serenity sighed.

"I mean you... you kiss me, you hold my hand, you hug me, but you don't..."

She blushed.

"You don't try to go **further** anymore."

She looked down to stare at herself. She was wearing a purple pajama that belonged to Tea. She knew her hair was a total mess and her eyes were screaming "I'm tired!". _I look like a wreck. __**Again**__._

"I can understand that y-you want a more attractive girl, but-"

"Hold on, hold on."

Duke tried to touch her shoulders, but she backed.

"This is what you think?"

She didn't reply, but her eyes couldn't lie. He shook his head.

"Serenity, you're the most beautiful, cute and natural girl I've ever seen. The only reason I changed..."

He sighed very lightly.

"The only reason I changed is because I spoke with Tea and she told me that you agreed to make love with me for the first time only because **I** wanted it and because you didn't want to lose me."

Duke bobbed down.

"I felt so bad, I... I didn't want to force you ever again. I have too much respect and love for you to do this."

"You never forced me", Serenity said with a voice that was much softer than before. "It's true that I was scared the first time and I mostly wanted to please you, but... only that time, I promise."

He gave her a weak smile. Their hands touched.

"Serenity... are you coming back home?"

The red-haired girl shook her head in silence.

"B-but we just… I mean I thought-"

"I'm not saying I will never come back. All I'm asking for is some time to think about all this. I'm confuse, can you understand that?"

Duke opened his mouth to say something, but she immediately cut him:

"Please."

He simply nodded.

-------------

The next day, Serenity went to school with Tea. She had enough troubles with school; she didn't want to miss any more classes. In order to avoid her other friends and, above all, Duke, she headed straight for her gymnastic class. She was a bit early, so the changing room was empty. She put on the school's sport uniform - and grimaced when she noticed how tight her pants were now. She was tying her hair in a ponytail when Tiffany and her friends walked inside the room.

"Well, well, look who's back to school!" the blonde said. "How's the pregnancy, Serenity?"

"If I didn't know you were such a bitch, I'd say you're jealous."

The girls laughed.

"Yeah, right, I wanna gain thirty pounds! This is every girl's dream come true!"

Serenity rolled her eyes and closed her locker. She quickly noticed that Tiffany was still wearing the pendant, bringing back the doubt and the sadness in her heart.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to speak with you, Tiffany, so get lost."

"Ouh... well, on the other side, there is something that belongs to you that I'd like to have, but it's not like I can't have it if I want to."

Serenity felt like strangling her with her necklace's chain. Tiffany gave her a smirk and turned her back on her to open a locker. She was not paying attention to Serenity anymore: she was now taking her clothes off and speaking with her friends. The red-haired girl frowned when she noticed something on Tiffany's pale and naked back.

An ecchymosis. _"I pushed her on the lockers and called her some names that you might not want to hear." _She felt her heart beating faster. Could it be true? Could it be possible that this mark on Tiffany's skin appeared when she was pushed away by Duke?

Tiffany and her friends walked away to tie their hair in front of the mirror. The pregnant girl was staring at Tiffany's locker. Something was shining. Her pendant... she had taken it off for the gymnastics' class. After making sure that the others were still not paying attention to her, she headed straight for the blonde's locker.

With her shaking hand, she took the silver necklace. She looked more carefully and noticed that the heart could be opened_. The moment of truth_... she held her breath, and then opened the heart with her nail. Some words were carved on the left side.

"_To Tiffany, my beloved sister."_

On the right side, there was a picture of Tiffany and a young man. He had the same blond hair and the same blue eyes than she did, the same pretty little nose and heart-shaped mouth... he couldn't be anyone else that Tiffany's elder brother. This necklace was indeed a gift… but **not** from Duke.

Serenity felt so relieved that she smiled. And then started to laugh, perfectly unable to stop.

"Did you smoke marijuana or something?" one of Tiffany's friends asked.

Tiffany frowned and turned to the red-haired girl.

"Hey, don't touch that!"

She shoved a girl that was in her way, ran to Serenity and violently took her pendant back, but Serenity didn't care anymore.

_Duke didn't cheat on me. __He never touched her. Never gave her this jewel. And he __**never**__ lied to me..._

She smiled.

"So that's it? That's what you do to get 'what I have and you wish you had', namely Duke?! You're pathetic, Tiffany. Really."

"How dare you lay your hands on my belongings?! Do you know how precious it is to me??"

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE BE BELIEVE THAT MY BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON ME?!" Serenity yelled. "Do you know how I felt? Do you know how I made him feel? You're the worst **slut** I've ever seen!"

"HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE **MINE!** NOT YOURS!"

Tiffany's face was red with anger and tears were coming up her blue eyes. Her hand had tightened around her pendant so much that Serenity could see her fist shaking.

"I WAS THERE BEFORE YOU! I LOVED HIM BEFORE YOU EVEN **KNEW** HIM!"

The blonde's voice broke. Serenity was speechless. _What the hell is she talking about?_

"I thought he loved me, but he was only **toying** with me! So **yes!** Yes I did it! I wanted you to believe that this pendant was given to me by him, and yes I knew you'd see the kiss! I did all this on purpose BECAUSE IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"And you think you've been **fair?** I felt like DYING inside! Why did you have to put **me** through this?"

"THAT'S HOW **I** FEEL! Every time I see you with him! And I wanted you to feel it at least ONCE in your fucking life!"

"It's not **my** fault if Duke doesn't love you! Get over yourself, not** everyone** thinks you're a queen!"

"He gave me HOPE, do you understand that? Fucking hope! I-I wanted him to be my first, I wanted him to love me, and he said no and then he never spoke to me ever again! And then YOU came out and I... I disappeared."

Serenity smirked. She knew what she was about to say was very petty, but Tiffany had been so cruel with her that she felt that she totally deserved it:

"That's a shame. You don't know what you've missed."

The bell rang and Serenity walked towards the door. Before opening it, she turned to the blonde one last time:

"Oh, by the way. I've been told sex doesn't buy love. You might want to think about that one."

She got out the changing room, leaving a speechless Tiffany behind her.

**End of the chapter:** *smashes the computer on the floor* I had finished the chapter yesterday. I swear to God. Then, for some unknown reason, my work was never registered and I lost EVERYTHING since the beginning of Duke and Serenity's conversation (an entire evening of writing went straight to the Blessed Land of the Lost Writings. May the God of Creativity bless his soul). I could've killed! So, hum, that's it, I wrote it again, I tried to make it as good as it was when I first wrote it but I'm never able to do that. I hope you still like it ;)


	10. My Love

**Shvon:** Geez, I wonder why you don't love Tiffany, she's such a **lovely** girl XD just kidding. Of course Duke was able to explain himself ;) I'm glad you liked that chapter ;)

**Chapter 10: My Love**

"Duke! **DUKE**!"

Hearing his name screamed in the corridor, over the usual students' conversations, the handsome teenager turned and immediately felt arms and legs wrapping around his body. Serenity, who had not even taken the time to take off her sports clothes, had jumped right on him and was hugging him as strong as she could, her heart beating very fast because she had run so much.

"I'm sorry", she whispered to his ear.

He felt a tear falling on his neck.

"I should've believed you, I'm so sorry, please forgive me..."

He looked at her, his gorgeous green eyes wide opened. She spoke very fast, not giving a damn about everyone that was looking at them:

"I saw Tiffany's back, I saw the necklace, I even forced her to confess the truth, Duke I'm so sorry for not trusting you..."

"Shh, honey, I don't blame you."

He kissed her cheek.

"After all, it **did **look like I cheated on you."

"But you didn't, you wouldn't do that, I should've known that and believed you, I'm really-"

He cut her rant with a kiss.

"Hey, Devlin!" Joey's voice said. "What the hell have I told you about making out if front of everybody with my little sister?!"

Serenity blushed and put her feet back on the floor, but she passionately kissed her boyfriend again.

"I love you", she then whispered to him. "With all my heart and soul..."

"Miss Wheeler! Mr. Devlin!"

A teacher's voice snapped in the air like a whip.

"This corridor is **not** your bedroom, am I clear?!"

They both blushed, and Serenity noticed that she was still wearing her gymnastic outfit - that she was definitely not supposed to wear in her mathematics class.

"I gotta go!" she said before she started running in the opposite direction.

Duke smiled to himself. _I can't believe I almost lost her..._

------------

When the lunch time came, Tristan could not believe his eyes.

Few days ago Serenity was yelling on the phone, crying on Tea's shoulder and swearing to God that Duke Devlin would never be allowed to look at her ever again. And now they were holding hands at their cafeteria's table and kissing - right in front of him - as if nothing had happened?

"Please", he said with his most disgusted tone. "I'd like to finish my meal without vomiting."

"Tristan", Tea said with a threatening voice.

"Don't tell me you agree with this!" he said with a bitter voice as he pointed them. "He fucking **cheated** on her! As her best friend, how can you-"

"Say **what**?! Duke Devlin! I'm gonna-" started Joey.

"He didn't do anything!" Serenity said. "I just saw something and got it all wrong!"

"That's what **he** says!"

Tristan's voice was so full of hate that Serenity remained speechless.

"Tristan, why don't you try minding your own business for a change?!" Duke replied.

"I'm not speaking to you, Playboy!"

"You call me a Playboy because you never kissed a girl and you're jealous!"

"Duke, that's not nice". Yugi said.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN TRUE!"

"Oh yeah? Who's that lucky girl we never heard of?!"

"**STOP IT**!"

The red-haired girl's scream brought silence to the table.

"Tristan, how can you... I-I thought you wanted me to be happy. Even if it was with Duke..."

"But you're** not**! How can you say you're happy when you were so hurt the other day? How can you still love him and trust him? I don't care what he says, he kissed her and you **saw** it!"

She slowly and sadly shook her head.

"Tristan... you're not the one who should tell me if I am happy or not, or who I should believe. **I** am the one."

She stood up.

"If you're really the nice guy I thought you were, then you will respect my choices."

The pregnant girl left the table. Duke shot Tristan a deadly glare before standing up and following his girlfriend.

For the second time, Tea slapped him on the head, but this time, Joey did it with her.

"Ow! Why the hell-"

"That's because you don't mind your own business", Tea said. "**Again**."

"No, that's 'cause you've just been an asshole with my little sister", Joey replied. "**Again**."

"But Joey, you're the first one to complain when they kiss!"

"Yeah", the duelist said with a very calm voice. "That's because as a brother, I like to imagine that my young sister will remain a virgin until she gets married. Preferably when she's more than twenty-five."

"Uh, Joey", Yugi started.

"Yeah, sure I know she's pregnant", the blond-haired teenager continued. "But I still don't want to see those... activities."

-------------

"Serenity, please... at least, wait for me!"

The red-haired girl stopped moving and turned to him. Her beautiful hazel eyes were full of tears.

"Forget it, honey", Duke said with his usual calm attitude. "We both know why he's acting like that. He'll calm down... eventually."

"Eventually?"

"Well he can't be jealous forever, can he?"

She sighed.

"I don't know... I just... really like him as a friend and I wish I won't lose him."

Duke kissed her forehead.

"You won't. Don't you worry... he's just like Joey, he needs some time to calm down..."

---------------

When they came back home, Duke's father gave them a big smile.

"Hello, Serenity! Did you have fun with Tea?"

Quite obviously, Mr. Devlin didn't know about this story, and Serenity didn't see any reason to tell him.

"Yes, I thank you!"

"Lovely. Duke, I have to check something at the shop, can you cook the dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great."

He walked towards the door, then turned to Duke:

"Oh, by the way, son. Ordering something from the restaurant is not cooking."

Duke blushed and gave him a smile.

"Ok."

His father winked at him before leaving the place. But instead of opening the fridge to take food, the teenager hugged Serenity.

"I can't believe I almost lost you."

She hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's not your fault. It's all because of Tiffany. I've been kinda naive though... with that necklace thing..."

"No."

Serenity kissed him.

"You just wanted to be nice."

The red-haired girl kissed him again, in a much more insistent way than before. It was an ardent kiss, just like the one in this corridor few hours ago, when she had almost forgotten how many people were staring at them. He could feel her delicate hands going down his back and slightly pressing his body against hers.

"Please", she whispered to his ear.

Serenity's hazel eyes showed nothing but pure lust. When they crossed Duke's emeralds, he immediately understood what she was asking for.

"You sure about that?" he asked in a soft voice. "I don't-"

She cut his rant with another burning kiss, pulling on his shirt to bring him closer.

"Hell yes", she muttered.

---------------

They were tenderly cuddling in Duke's bed. Serenity could say whatever she wanted about her weight or how she looked "like a mess": to him, she was more attractive than ever. With his fingers, he was slowly and softly caressing her stomach. The doctor had said it would take some more weeks before they could feel the baby's moves. However, Duke liked to think that his child was able to sense his caresses.

"Duke, is the dinner ready? I don't smell anything..."

Duke's hand left Serenity's slightly round belly as he quickly sat in the bed. _Fuck_.

"Uh yes, just gimme a sec!" he yelled as he started to search for his clothes that were all over the place.

"Is everything all right son? What are you doing upstairs?"

The teenager found his shirt on a lamp and quickly put it on. Serenity's cheek were redder than ever as she started searching for her own clothes.

"I'm all right, I was doing nothing, I just slept a bit!"

Duke almost fell on the floor as he was quickly putting his pants on.

"Didn't find anything to cook!" he said as he grabbed his cell phone. "So I ordered some food!"

He dialed the first restaurant's number that came to his mind.

"Bring me whatever you want to feed three people, but bring it quickly!" he said in a low voice when a girl answered.

Duke gave her the address, hung up the phone and ran downstairs.

While the future father was calling the food that was supposed to be already on its way, the man noticed the pink vest from Serenity's uniform on the kitchen's floor.

"Uh-uh..."

He mentally smiled. He wasn't going to blame his son for being in love, was he?

"It's gonna be all right for this time, I guess. I just hope it's a better restaurant than last time."

Duke, followed by Serenity, stepped inside the kitchen.

"What did you order?"

_The hell if I know!_

"Uh... you'll see! It's a surprise."

"Oh, all right then..."

----------------

The next day at the cafeteria, it was not Tristan that could not believe his eyes. It was everyone else - especially Serenity. Tiffany had walked towards them with a huge smile, and was now seated, right in front of the red-haired girl. She stared at the blonde, making her best not to throw her plate towards her ennemy.

"Look, if you like your face the way it is, you are going to get the hell away from my sight", she immediately said with her most threatening voice.

"I'm not here for **you**, tigress, I'm here for my boyfriend", Tiffany replied.

"Keep dreaming", Duke said as he opened his bottle of water.

"I'm not here for you **either**, sexy boy."

The blond girl turned to look at Tristan and - Serenity blinked several times to make sure she wasn't having a hallucination - they kissed.

"Ok. What the fuck?!" Duke finally said after a long silence from everybody. "Just because I said you never kissed a girl doesn't mean you have to pick the first **whore** you see to show that you're a man."

"B-but Tristan... I thought you said-" Serenity started, with a rather confuse voice.

"Oh, let's say that I just saw something and got it all wrong", he replied. "I'm sure you know how these stuff happen."

"Now, that's not nice at all", Yugi said. "It's a very low way to take your revenge, Tristan."

"What revenge?"

He kissed Tiffany's cheek. She smirked to Serenity.

"She's a very nice girl, you know."

Serenity closed her eyes and slowly took a deep breath.

"I think I'm gonna throw up. Nothing to do with my pregnancy though..."

"Tristan, you said it yourself that she was-"

"Sugar, could we go somewhere else?" Tiffany asked, cutting Tea's rant. "I don't feel appreciated here..."

"Maybe because you're not", Duke said with a very mocking tone.

The strangest couple ever seen in Domino's high school left the table. Serenity's hand squeezed her plastic glass so much that it broke, letting her apple juice running down her fingers and falling on the table.

"Ok. Did someone put some drugs in my food, or am I actually seeing this?!" Joey said as he stared at his friend, who was kissing the blonde again. "Please guys. Tell me that you put something on my pizza. There must be something wrong with my mushrooms."

"No, but that's definitely a cheap shot from Tristan", Tea said, her blue eyes staring at them too.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have expected him to be stupid enough to do something like that, it's so mean", Yugi commented.

Duke shruggled and shook his head.

"I wouldn't worry that much about it if I were you guys. I know her from a guy's perspective and she's definitely a slut. There's no way Tristan will tolerate her behaviour for a long time. Don't you agree, honey?"

Serenity didn't say anything and kept staring at the table. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends was doing something this spitful to her.

"Honey?"

She snapped back into reality.

"Uh? Yeah... I suppose..."

She felt terribly betrayed and she blinked a few times to make her tears disappear. _Is this how Tristan felt yesterday?_

--------------

Tiffany dropped on her pink bed and closed her eyes. One may ask himself why the pretty blonde was being so rude and even cruel with Serenity Wheeler. The reason was the simplest of the world: jealousy.

The teenager sighed and opened her eyes, staring at her white ceiling. Serenity had everything. Or, at the very least, everything that Tiffany would've wanted. Firstly, she was dating Duke Devlin, whose flirting attitude and kiss was still haunting the girl's dream. And, secondly... she had **Joey.** She stared at the small picture in her pendant.

"_How dare you lay your hands on my belongings?! Do you know how precious this it to me??"_

Tiffany bit her bottom lip.

"_Here, take this. I wanted it to be your birthday's gift but I couldn't wait to give it to you..."_

"_Kaito, it's so beautiful!"_

"_Each time you'll wear it, I'll be with you."_

Her lips started to shake a bit. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop the memories that were coming back to her mind again.

"_Kaito, who was that person with you?"_

_The young man bobbed down._

"_He's... my boyfriend."_

Tiffany's pale hand tightened around the necklace.

_She hugged her big brother with all her strength, before wiping his tears away with her thumbs._

"_Don't worry about what mom and dad said... I don't care, I still love you, Kaito..."_

_He gave her a weak smile and hugged her._

His next words were still very alive in Tiffany's head:

"_Tiffany... I couldn't ask for a better sister."_

She felt a tear running down her cheek. Kaito was the only person on Earth who truly appreciated and valorized her... but someone had taken him away from her. She remembered how much she had cried in her mother's arm last year, when her eyes met her brother's body for one second before she was forced by her mother to look away. She had barely been able to recognize Kaito's beautiful visage under the wounds. Oh, of course, he looked as pretty as ever for the funerals, but Tiffany, perhaps better than anyone else, knew that only the make up was responsible for this miracle.

"_That's a shame. You don't know what you've missed."_

_And you... you don't know how lucky you are._

**End of the chapter:** Sorry if you don't like the end, I aaaaaaabsolutely had to show why she's such a bitch towards Serenity! Reviewwwsss pleaaase! ^^


	11. See me, feel me

**Shvon:** Yeah, I guess that someone who really loves Tristan as a character would totally want to kick my butt for making him act like a son of a b**** in that chapter, because that's truly a cheap shot. Told you Tiffany was a lovely girl! Nah I'm just kidding, she's not a Saint and that's for sure, but still, her bitchy attitude is not without reason, and I wanted the character to be deeper than just a pure bitch ;)

**Chapter 11: See me, feel me**

Tristan had been with Tiffany for almost three weeks now. At first, his friends did not truly react, simply ignoring him, especially when Tiffany was around him - which was pretty much every time they saw him. However, Duke had decided that it was more than enough and that it was about time to put some sense into Tristan's head. He offered Tristan to drive him back home, so that he could speak to him away from Tiffany's ears.

"Dude, may I ask you something?" he asked as his blue car left the parking.

"Sure."

"Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Doin' what?"

"Dating Tiffany. We all know you don't love her, and I'm sure you know it too. So why are you putting Serenity through this?"

"It has nothing to do with Serenity. Look, I don't blame you for disliking her-"

"I certainly hope so", Duke said to cut him. "She tried to break my couple, for fuck's sake! Serenity almost **dumped** me because of her!"

"That's not what Tiffany says."

"Oh really? And what's her story?"

"She admits that you never gave her the pendant, but she says **you** kissed her."

"She what?! And you believe that? You truly think I'd do that to Serenity?! And with Tiffany? Are you out of your fucking mind?!!"

Taking Tristan's lack of answer as a yes, he hit his forehead with his hand.

"Oh, man. You're definitely a lost cause."

"All I can tell..."

He turned to stare at him.

"Is that you're a major Playboy and you can't deny it, Duke."

"I **was.** I'm with Serenity now, no one else matters! We're going to have a baby, you think I'm not serious about it? Moreover, since Tiffany is your girlfriend, it's **not** my sexual behaviour that you should take care of, it's **hers.** She slept with almost half of the school. The other half being mostly girls..."

"Now that's pretty low."

"What about **you?** You're doing it only because you can't stand my relationship with Serenity! Admit it!"

"That's not true, I love Tiffany!"

"Oh yeah? And why, if I may ask? Besides the fact that she's the easiest girl to get laid in the entire school?"

"She's cute, she's sensitive and funny! You guys are all bashing her but you don't know her life, you don't know what she's been through! Tiffany's heart has been broken more often than you would think, you have absolutely no idea how much she-"

"If you're really sincere about it, then consider this: what if she's using you only to hurt Serenity even more?"

"What's the matter, Duke? You're jealous because you lost a fangirl?" Tristan asked with a bitter voice.

"If I wanted a slut as a girlfriend, I'd already be with her."

"Ok, that's enough. Stop the car, I'll walk."

Never seen such a lost cause.

"Have it your way then."

Tristan left the car without looking back at Duke.

"You're **blind**, Tristan!" he yelled at him, but his friend didn't even react and kept walking towards his house.

Duke sighed and took the opposite direction to get back home. Serenity had an apointment with the doctor Lane, and there was no way they would miss it - especially for such a desesperate case.

He stepped into his house.

"Serenity, are you ready?"

"Yes!"

She walked down the stairs.

"How was it with Tristan?"

"Totally uneffective. I'm sorry."

She sighed.

"It's ok. I know you tried your best."

"I don't know if he's a jerk or if he's just the blindest guy ever seen on this planet, but he swears to God that this has nothing to do with us."

He opened the door for her.

"He will go back to normal. Eventually."

----------------

Serenity and Duke were waiting for the doctor to call her name. Her pregnancy was now almost impossible to hide, and she expected to be kicked out the school in a very near future._ At least I'll be far away from Tiffany. _However, her thoughts didn't focus for long on Tiffany, for today's appointment with Lane was a very special one: it was her second scan. Today, they would be able to see their baby again and, hopefully, they would discover if Serenity was expecting a boy or a girl.

"Serenity Wheeler", the woman's familiar voice called.

Both of them stood up and headed straight for Lane's office. She smiled to them as she took a pen in her hand.

"How are you?" she asked while staring at both of them.

"I'm perfect fine", Serenity said.

"I'm nervous", Duke confessed. "In a good way."

Lane gave them another warm grin and her chocolate eyes looked at Serenity.

"How's the pregnancy, Serenity?"

"I feel much better now. I'm not sick anymore and I don't feel like sleeping all the time."

"Yes, the second third of the pregnancy's the best part", she replied as she was taking some notes. "Your baby has obviously grown a lot, have you felt his or her moves yet?"

"No..."

Suddenly, her voice became pretty anxious:

"Is it normal?"

"It's perfectly normal for a first pregnancy, don't worry. It won't take much longer before you do. And soon you'll be praying for him or her to stop moving while you're trying to sleep!" she finished with a small laugh.

She asked her some more questions, then took some blood for tests, weighted her, and, finally, after the examination Serenity disliked the most... she moved with her chair towards the machine. The curtain had been pulled back to let Duke approach. He took his girlfriend's hand with a smile.

"Shall I reveal the baby's gender to you, or do you want to keep it a surprise?"

"We want to know", Serenity immediately replied with a huge smile. "I can't wait."

"All right", the doctor said as she spreaded the gel on Serenity's round belly with her machine. "I can't guarantee you that we'll see it however, sometimes the baby just keeps his legs closed..."

She stared at the screen.

"So, let's see how you are now, my dear... oh, you're growing up quite well..."

Lane showed Serenity and Duke everything that could possibly be shown about their baby: legs, arms, head, etc. The red-haired girl's eyes were full of tears and she felt that Duke's hand was very tight around hers. She was five months pregnant, but it was still very hard for her to realize what was happening inside her. She was creating a life. A human being. A human being that would have a personnality, fears, dreams...

"Everything is perfectly normal about this baby, now I just want to see if I can..."

Suddenly, the foetus on the screen moved, and she smiled to the young couple.

"Congratulations. You're expecting a perfectly healthy little boy."

Serenity stared at Duke when she felt his hand shaking. Obviously overwhelmed by emotions, he was smiling and blinking to prevent some tears to fall down his cheeks.

"Great", he said as he kissed Serenity's hand. "I-it's great, really, I, I mean we... we'll take good care of him..."

Dr. Lane smiled to him.

"I'm sure you will..."

--------------

Meanwhile, Tristan had met Tiffany at her house.

"You're alone?" he asked when he noticed how quiet the house was.

"Yeah. My parents are working late tonight", she replied. "Again."

She was wearing a pink minishirt and a tight white top that looked at bit like a corset. With that outfit and her two blonde braids, she looked like a pop princess. She was gorgeous. He smiled and showed her what he had been hiding behind his back since he had arrived.

"I bought you this. I hope you like roses..."

Tiffany smiled when she saw the beautiful bouquet. She took it and hugged him.

"Oh, it's so **lovely**, sugar! I'm gonna put them in a vase, just wait a sec... you can wait in the lounge..."

She headed for the kitchen, put some water in a white vase, and put the beautiful flowers in it.

"It's really a wonderful bouquet. My friends are going to be **so** jealous!" she said as she stepped into the lounge.

The blonde smiled and kissed him.

"I love you", she whispered.

Loving someone for real was hard, dangerous and painful... but faking was easy. Safe. And it would never hurt her...

"I love you too", he muttered as he touched her soft cheek.

She kissed him again and sat on his thighs, pressing her body against his. Her delicious lips tasted like cherry, and he could feel her moving slowly and slightly on the hump that her kisses were creating in his pants. He hesitated a bit before allowing himself to caress her incredibly soft legs. When he felt how insistent her kisses were, he slowly moved back to look at her.

"Tiffany... are you sure you want it?"

"Don't you?" she asked with a cunning smile.

"Only if **you** do. I don't want you to think that you have to... I'm not like the others..."

She smiled. _How cute._

"I know", she said before kissing him again. "This is why I love you..."

---------------

They fell on Tiffany's comfortable bed. He slowly took off her white top, discovering that she was not wearing a bra. He softly kissed one of her breast. Tiffany shivered and started to pant a bit when she felt his tongue on the very sensitive skin. His hands were lovingly caressing her entire body, touching her in the most tender way she had ever been touched. Tristan's hand slowly moved up on the blonde's thigh, to finally reach what was hidden under her tight skirt.

She moaned very lightly when he started to caress her in the most intimate way. Tiffany brought him closer for another burning kiss, as she was taking off his pants. He closed his eyes when she wrapped her thin hand around his almost painful erection.

"Tiffany", he muttered with pleasure when she started to move her hand.

When he slide her pink skirt down her legs, Tiffany put her hand under her pillow and then put something in his hand. A condom. He mentally smiled to himself. _Not like this son of a bitch._

Tristan's eyes opened wide when he was finally inside Tiffany. He had no idea this would feel so good. It was extremely warm, soft and...

The blonde snapped him back into reality when she kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Don't stop", she whispered. "The best part is yet to come..."

----------------

Serenity and Duke were lying on their bed. Serenity was about to fall asleep, so comfortable in Duke's arms, when...

She frowned. It was a sensation that she had never experienced before. It was like being caressed from the inside. She felt her heart beating faster. She thought it would be like a hit, but it was so soft...

"Duke", she said in an amazed murmur. "I... I felt it, he just moved..."

She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"It was right here..."

The red-haired girl smiled when she felt the same caress again.

"It's so wonderful... did you feel it?"

"No..."

The baby moved again. and Duke's eyes opened wide. He remained speechless for a while, before kissing his girlfriend's neck and whispering to her ear:

"That's our little miracle..."

**End of the chapter:** I did my best to describe the baby's moves, I've never been pregnant so it's kinda hard, althought I made some research and read some mothers' stories on Internet to understand it better... well I hope you liked it ^^


	12. I don't

**Shvon: **Thanks, I really did my best to describe those moves! The condom breaking with Tiffany and Tristan would be... so delightfully ironic that I might consider it!! XD

**Chapter 12: I don't**

Serenity was barely listening to her history teacher, when the teacher's voice snapped her back into reality.

"Y-yes?"  
"Your presence is required to the headmaster's office."

The red-haired girl mentally sighed. She kind of already knew why she was called in the headmaster's office. Her head slightly down, she stood up and let the classroom.

She knocked on the wooden door.

"Yes, come in."

She timidly opened the door.

"Y-you wanted to see me, sir?"  
"Yes, Miss Wheeler, please have a seat", he replied.

Serenity sat in front of him, her teeth nervously biting her bottom lips.

"So", the fifty-year-old man said, "Do you know why you're here?"  
"I-I have no idea", Serenity muttered.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I find it quite hard to swallow."

The pregnant girl bobbed down.

"Miss Wheeler, I want you to know that it does not please me to do that, but I cannot keep you in this school anymore. Pregnancy is against the rules, and there is nothing I can do about it."

Serenity felt tears coming up her hazel eyes.

"B-but, sir, as long as it doesn't affect the way I work at school-"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Miss Wheeler. I really am. I think you are a good student and this is a shame I actually have to do this, but no pregnant girl is allowed to attend Domino high school. No exception."  
"But this is unfair! I've done nothing wrong here, please, sir, let me at least finish this year!" Serenity begged.

The headmaster shook his head again, and he seemed really sorry for her.

"This rule was made by the parents coucil who stated that a pregnant girl is a bad example for the others. I'm sorry, I really can't keep you here. You can finish this day, but after this, you won't be allowed here anymore. At least, as long as you're pregnant."

Feeling that she was about to burst into tears, Serenity ran outside the office. She did not return to her history class. However, when Tea and Duke stepped inside the cafeteria, she was already sitting at their usual table, her head leaned on the wooden surface.

"Honey", Duke said as he sat and kissed her cheek, "Didn't you have a history class?"  
"Yeah", she replied with a low voice. "But I was called to the headmaster's office in the middle of it."  
"What for?" Tea asked.

Serenity opened her mouth to answer, but Joey and Yugi's arrival interrupted her. Her brother sat in front of her, a big smile on his face.

"Hey sis', I've got good news for you! I found an apartment for us. We can move in next week. It's a pretty nice one, you'll like it. Mom send me money for the furnitures."  
"Great", Serenity said. "I'll have plenty of time to admire our new place."  
"Why?" he asked as he frowned.

She stared at him with a very sorry look on her face.

"I've got bad news for you Joey. I've just been kicked out the school, thanks to the rule who doesn't allow pregnant student. Hurray for the parents council and their stupid idea that girls like me give bad example to others."  
"Yeah, like you're a worse example than Tiffany", Duke said.  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward for a rule against sluts", Serenity replied.  
"It might be for the best, Serenity", Tea said. "Without school, you'll have more time to take care of yourself and your little boy. That's the most important."  
"Yeah but I just... hoped I would be able to finish this year."

She sighed.

"Looks like it's not gonna happen. Maybe it's really for the best but... it really makes me sad. I thought... I thought I would be able to make it."

She stared at her belly.

"'Cause you're kind of hard to hide, you know that?!"

Duke laughed, softly caressed her stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Don't be so rude with him!" he said with a teasing voice. "Watch the way you speak with my son!"

She pretended to be insulted.

"Excuse me? Are you carrying him right now?"  
"Nope, but according to my biology class, no matter if he's in your belly or not, he's still half mine."  
"The hell with biology!" Joey said. "I flunked the last test!"  
"Don't tell me", Duke said as he rolled his gorgeous green eyes.

Serenity's eyes caught Tristan and Tiffany kissing at another table. She grimaced.

"At least I won't see **that** anymore. It's disgusting."  
"Yeah, did someone try to put some sense into his head?" Yugi asked.  
"I did", Duke said. "But it didn't work."

He paused as he stared at the weird couple.

"Quite obviously."

Serenity stood up.

"You know what? I'll go back home. I've got no reason to go to my next classes knowing that I won't even be allowed to come back tomorrow."  
"Do you want me to drive you back, honey?"

She shook her head with a smile.

"No, I'll just walk. It's a nice day and it's not far."

The red-haired girl kissed her boyfriend.

"Now, please watch as the bad example finally leaves this school", she said with a mocking voice.

Tea laughed as she walked away.

------------------

At the end of the day, Tristan went to Tiffany's home with her. When they stepped inside, Tiffany's parents were about to leave.

"Oh, hi sweetie", her mother said.

The beautiful blonde woman frowned.

"Who is this guy again?"  
"Mom, that's **Tristan!** I talked about him like a thousand times already!" Tiffany replied, seeming pretty upset. "You never listen to me, do you?"  
"Of course I do hun. I just don't remember **that** guy. Christian, is that it?"  
"TRISTAN!" Tiffany yelled.  
"Tiffany, it's ok, I don't mind."  
"Well, maybe if there was less than one guy per month, we'd remember better", her father replied with a cold tone.

Tristan saw Tiffany's cheeks becoming red with anger.

"Well", the man said with a careless tone. "We're going to the restaurant now. Have a nice evening."

The teenager took a deep breath when the door closed, and then screamed with rage.

"I hate how they treat me! I just... DAMN IT!"

She grabbed a Pepsi in her fridge and sighed heavily.

"Kaito was the favourite. Well... before he told them he was gay. After this, uh... I guess no one was the favourite. It wasn't me, that's for sure."

He hugged her when he saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that", she finally said.  
"You don't have to be."  
"Tristan..."

Tiffany stared at him with her sapphire eyes.

"Why do you love someone like me? Even my parents don't think I deserve it."  
"Well from the outside, you might look bitchy, cold and whatever the others can say. But I know it's just a mask, and I love you because I can see the true Tiffany behind that mask."

He softly took her face with his hands.

"And she's funny, sensitive and adorable. The fake Tiffany hurts the others sometimes, but I know it's only because the real Tiffany is hurt. Really hurt. This is why I love you."

There was so much tenderness and sincerity in his eyes and voice that Tiffany shed a tear. She bit her shaking bottom lip and looked away.

"I don't deserve this", she muttered.  
"What do you mean? Of course you do!"  
"No, I don't!"

She moved back, away from his soft and hot hands. She did not deserve the warmth of his love. She deserved to be cold and left alone. Tiffany bobbed down.

"I-I don't because... I lied. You said you love me, but I..."

Another tear when down her cheek.

"I don't deserve those words... because when I said them, I... I didn't mean it."  
"What? But, Tiffany, you said-"  
"I lied, ok?! I'm a liar, a bitch, a slut, or whatever they call me! I-I just wanted to annoy Serenity 'cause she's got everything and I can't stand it! She even has the brother I don't have anymore! The..."

Her voice broke.

"The loving boyfriend I'll never have..."

Tristan was staring at her. By the look on his face, anyone could tell that those words were very painful for him.

"That's not true. You had one, but you toyed with him. And you spoiled everything."

The beautiful blonde looked away as she felt others tears going down her pale cheeks.

"Well I guess the real Tiffany's too hurt to love anyone back, isn't she?"  
"I don't know about that. I really don't know. But she does hurt others. A lot."

He slowly shook his head as he headed for the door.

"Farewell, Tiffany."

The girl burst into tears when the door closed.

_I'm an idiot..._

---------------------

When Duke opened the door and saw Tristan, he frowned.

"Tristan?"  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
"Well... yeah, sure."

Duke stepped aside to let him enter, and them he closed the door. Tristan walked towards the lounge, where Serenity was sitting on the couch.

"You were right", he simply said as he dropped on the couch next to the red-haired girl. "A-about Tiffany."

He bobbed down.

"I mean I... I really loved her. I never did it to hurt any of you. I swear... there is someone behind that bitchy mask who's absolutely adorable. Or at least, I thought there was... b-but she just told me... she lied. She used me against Serenity."  
"I'm sorry to tell you that I warned you", Duke simply said as he shook his head.  
"Don't make it harder than it is!"  
"But, Tristan, how could this happen? I mean after all you said about her, how did you manage to fall in love with her?" Serenity asked.  
"She came to me not long after this story with the pendant... she said she was sorry you were hurt, that she did lie about the necklace but that she never kissed Duke. She said that he did."

He shook his head.

"I guess that wasn't true either... anyway. I was already pissed so I believed her. And she just... I don't know, she asked me to go out somewhere after school, I don't know how I ended up saying yes! She was so sweet, I could hardly believe it... we spoke about our lives and all... you wouldn't believe what she had to endure."  
"She's still a bitch with me and I've done nothing to her", the pregnant girl said.  
"You might not realize it, but you are everything that she wants to be, you have everything that she wants to have. You have friends who love you, hers are just a bunch of stuck-up bitches. You have Duke. You have a loving brother-"  
"So does she", Serenity cut. "I saw the necklace, he gave it to her!"  
"He's dead."

Serenity blinked several times, but Duke rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a proof of that? It might not be true."  
"She has plenty of pictures of him in her bedroom and also one of those little... I don't know how you call it, those papers that they give to funerals with a picture and a short text. So yeah. It's true. All those things she said... I-I mean her parents are so rude with her too... I really thought..."

He sighed.

"I really thought she was not what she seems to be."  
"I don't wanna be mean", Duke started, "But I told you. Didn't I?"  
"You also thought I was doing it because of both of you, which isn't true."  
"Yeah, I guess I was wrong to call you a jerk. You've been lied to, that's not your fault."

He smirked.

"So you saw her bedroom, uh?"

Tristan shot him such a deadly glare that he didn't bother asking more questions.

**End of the chapter:** Here goooes I know it took me forever!


End file.
